I Only Have Eyes For You
by Claw-Dia10
Summary: Doing the 3 years is a must. This is my version. Lemon to come. Finally completed
1. Prologue

Disclaimer (for the entire story! ): I don't own DBZ or the songs that will appear in this story !  
  
Warning: this story contains scenes involving bad language, sex and violence. It may also be considered a dark story. Do not read if you are not mature enough ( and I'm not talking about age, folks !), do not read !  
  
***  
  
PART ONE : FIGHTER  
  
When I was eight, my mother somehow convinced my to play a part in one of our school's plays. I was a rabbit, and had only two lines; enough for me to screw it big time. That day my play was performed, mother lost all hope for me pursuing an acting career. I guess she decided to let me be and join my father in his lab researches.  
  
I found this extremely amusing now, when I can win easily an Oscar any given day. And all that thanks to.yes, you guessed it correctly.. Vegeta. The façade I've been wearing for a long time now cracks sometimes during the night, but fortunately, due to my chamber's position, there's nobody to hear my cries of despair.  
  
It all started because of my hormones. Damn, those things have a will of their own, and slowly but surely take control over you. Which, is not such a bad thing .if you have a man. I didn't. I just had Yamcha. Although his shyness had disappeared a long time ago, its shadows still lurked over us. Hence, we were still a pair of virgins.after 10 years of dating. And I started to loose my patience. Kissing was ok. . if you were a teenager that is. So, I started pushing Yamcha, trying to wake up the wild, instinctual part in him, the one that screamed "Go and breed ! Go and breed ! Go and breed !". The one that was so deep buried within him, that I was unable to find . So, we decided to break up.the looser. He said, and I quote " Bulma, I love you and I always will. But I can't have sex yet, I'm sorry ! I'll always be there for you, you know that babe !" What a cheese line, I thought at the moment, but I've found out that he meant it. So, Yamcha being out of the picture, I started dating all kind of guys: small, tall, fat, slim, smart or plain stupid.poor and rich. That only contributed to lowering my self-esteem. I had a different date every night, and after a fortnight I declared myself a looser in the game of sex. I even started considering seriously asking advice from my mother. My guess was nobody could be so happy without a great sex life. You see, I started to be convinced that I was frigid. No guy I had dated had managed to make me feel butterflies in the stomach or a heat somehow familiar from my erotic dreams.  
  
I was really considering forgetting sex for the rest of my life and returning to my cosy relation with Yamcha. Still, I was too stubborn to admit defeat.  
  
To make things worse, I lived under the same roof with a sex god. Vegeta. When I asked him to stay (and the main reason was that I was scared shitless of dying. I am a big coward and I am not afraid to admit it ), I never guessed the trouble he was going to cause. He had already lived with us for a year.and he rarely bothered my parents or me. He just stayed in his room, eat whenever he pleased (normally at night ) and disappeared for weeks. Things changed big time after that strange kid's appearance. Vegeta became obsessed with training. Guess he could "tolerate" one Super Saiyan, but two managed to scramble his already deteriorated psychic big time. Had I known this, I would have never asked him to stay. I was quite scared of him before, but now I was terrified whenever we met in the house. His scowl was deeper every time and those eyes.well, let's just say that the dreams I had on Namek returned full force. They were even scarier now, because I kinda knew him more. Well, as anyone can know him. Sometimes, we even talked. In fact, he barked orders and I obeyed. What ? You would too, if you were ordered around by a cold-blooded intergalactic murderer. He knew that there were domestic robots to serve him, but he seemed to take a special pleasure in humiliating me. The situation was quite new to me, for I was used to be the one bossing around. All that changed with the accident in the gravity room, when I suddenly understood that Vegeta was also made of flesh and blood. And I started to answer back, to yell and to stand up for myself. He seemed surprised, but he didn't do anything to stop me. I, on the other hand, tried to keep in mind the fact that the prince could easily, remorselessly kill me, so I kept my lines less acid than usual. And I refused to take part in his domestic needs.my job was reduced to repairing the GR and the training boots he blasted into "the next dimension" on daily basis. But the shock of my life was still to come. 


	2. Realisations

You'd think my mom is unique ( Son-Kun being left aside ). Well, she's not. And believe me, for I was spending a "wonderful" afternoon with her and her ever-happy friends. It was a "must-attend" occasion, which was fortunately coming to an end. We had undergone the usual rituals: tea, cookies, gossip and now only the Kodak-moments were standing between freedom and me. In case you didn't figure it out by now, mom had a big passion for taking pictures. I was practising the very refined art of pretending to be interested, when in fact you were bored to death, when a picture caught my attention. It was taken during that kid's visit from the future: there was the kid, or better said the kid's profile. That made me wonder again who were his parents. He had a jacket with CC logo on, so, I figured out that he must e be somebody close to my family to wear it.  
  
I tried to let go of the mystery, but my mind refused it, as it always does. There is nothing that caught my attention as an unsolved problem. Guess it comes with the geniality.  
  
***  
  
Dinner time  
  
That night had been one of the few occasions Vegeta had dinner with us. He seemed to be particularly cheerful ( as cheerful as a psycho not killing can be - guess I'm too judgmental - he must have some heart hidden somewhere, after all that little brain of his must be blood- irrigated somehow ). My parents eat quickly and disappeared into the night. ( Great parents, ne ? ) Vegeta was getting on my nerves, addressing me with "servant woman" and not letting me savour my dinner in peace.  
  
"Vegeta, for the last time, I have a name! I know it's a great effort for your brain, but try and remember it ! Goku can, why can't you ! " I yelled, frustrated.  
  
Then I realised I had broken rule number one when dealing with Vegeta: ' Never mention Goku, and, especially, never mention Goku as being better that he !'  
  
Before I had time to put some sugar on my harsh words, I was flung from the chair by a hand grabbing my neck. It's a wonder I didn't piss myself, for I was so sure I was going to die. I couldn't scream, but I kicked him with my legs and arms, and clawed him like a wild kitten. Vegeta seemed amused, as if he knew something I didn't. Then he started to squeeze my neck, very slowly, while watching with detachment as I suffered. The pain was unbearable, as if my lungs had caught fire and my chest was ready to explode. I sure was sorry at that point. Had I known I was going to die that day, I would have told him more about his un-princely manners. But most of all I was scared.I knew him to be a killer, but I had assumed that, because we helped him, we would be fine.. guess I was wrong, dead wrong.  
  
Fortunately, for my future existence Yamcha decided to show up at that moment. Surprisingly, we got along now, as friends, better that ever.  
  
Sensing his ki ( probably, how would I know ? ), Vegeta stopped choking me and turned his head toward the door. This is when I realised it. His profile was identical to the one of the kid. I was so shocked, that I didn't remember what happened next. It is still a blur. Vegeta was going to be a father. It made sense, if you think about it: The boy could only be his or Goku's son. And th Sons were out of the picture, since blue eyes were not running in their family. Or lavender hair, for that matter. But they did in mine. I absently stroke my hair, as Yamcha was asking me something with a very concerned face. I snapped out of the shock, and looked around to see what had happened. I was on the floor, and probably I looked like a mess for me ex kept on asking me  
  
"Who did that ? It was Vegeta right ? That is the last time he abuses you, Bulma ! I'm going to take care of things right now !"  
  
It took a while to convince him that I was ok, and he needn't worry. I was sure Vegeta would kill him without a second thought. And somehow, the prince's new attitude made me wonder if Son-Kun could stop him now. Had he become a Super-Saiyan ? If so, we were doomed. 


	3. Making Up My Mind

I know it's short, but the next one will come very, very quick ? OOOKKKEEYY ?  
  
Thanks for reviewing, guys !  
  
That night I had problems sleeping.and the insomnia lasted for weeks. I just couldn't came to grasp my new situation: I was going to have a baby with Vegeta, which meant .. I was going to sleep with Vegeta. I was going to have sex with somebody whose pet name for me was " servant woman". ( kinky pictures of myself in a French maid outfit popped in my mind, before I dismissed them blushing furiously into the darkness of my bedroom ). I wonder how things happened in Mirai's world. O.k, I guessed since my future self was alive and her son seemed to have a healthy respect for his father in our dimension.  
  
Still, I was more afraid of Vegeta than ever, especially after the incident in the kitchen, when I was frightening close to loosing my life. His entire attitude seemed to have changed as well: he was cockier than ever, if you can imagine such a thing. Despite my self-preservation instincts screaming in my head, I couldn't half myself from approaching the prince more often. I found myself openly staring at him, trying to memorise every shape of his body ( not hard considering that modesty was a big lack in his attitude ) and feeling very primal when doing so. I was like an animal, considering a potential mate, trying to see if he could provide me with a strong offspring. That totally spooked my out. I was always so proud of my scientific mind, of the civilised part in me . the thought of me being with Vegeta brought up some ancestral parts in me, whom I thought lost forever.  
  
It was strange how a person can be scared and still attracted at the same time. Like butterflies in the night, enchanted by flames.they go blindly into the fire and loose their wings.  
  
It was a month after the realisation, that I decided that it was enough: I had barely eaten or slept during this entire time, and I had to make a decision, and fast.  
  
So, loosing completely all my common sense, I've decided to go for it. The only problem was that I had no idea how to attract Vegeta. What was considered desirable in his culture ? Strength, probably, and as sure as hell I didn't have that. Food, for one thing, but that would be just too easy. And that would leave ...  
  
Of course.I had it now. I knew he thought of me as dirt, that he considered me a weakling, stupid female. like I cared. I had no feelings for him either ( except madness for the way he managed to scare me with his mere presence).  
  
Making him to take me would be a hard task. But, thanks to my genius, I already had the answer. 


	4. Preparing

You'll probably wondering what my plan was, what was the secret weapon I was going to use against the Saiya-jinn. Challenge. I was going to challenge him into doing something he wouldn't do otherwise. So, taking shamelessly advantage of his non-existent knowledge of human traditions, I've declared the day of October 1st Challenge Day.  
  
That was only two days away, and I had lots of things to do. First of all was to take care of my parents.  
  
"Daddy", I asked him trying to sound casual over breakfast," how about you take mom on a romantic trip ? I've heard the Baleare are lovely this time of year !"  
  
"What a wonderful idea my dear !" mom sang " but I'm afraid I can't. My black tulips are about to bloom, and I can't miss that, honey."  
  
"Mom", I said, popping out of my chair and grabbing her hands " do it, live dangerously.take some risks in life ! The tulips will wait.they'll have to!"  
  
"Well, dear, if you put it that way."  
  
"Yes, yes .." I nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"We could do that, right honey ?"  
  
My father was completely obvious to what had happened around him, as he was reading the latest number of " Science Today". He mumbled an "Of course, dear !", as any well-trained husband would, and went back to reading.  
  
My parents left the next morning, after much fussing around. I still burst into laughter as I remember my father's startled look as he was shoved into the car "Are we going somewhere?" he inquired innocently.  
  
That left me a day to prepare myself for the first day of the month October, the day that will change my life. I dialled a pizza-shop and ordered 10 pizzas, which I put into the refrigerator, along with some meat and milk. That way, Vegeta will not bother me with food. Apparently he had learned how to manoeuvre the microwaves. Lucky me!  
  
So I went shopping, buying a black leather outfit, which I hoped would make me appealing to the Prince of Darkness and lots of children' clothes. Ok, so, maybe I was exaggerating a little. But being able to extend my shopping to a department that it had been refused to me (hm, except from some times when I went shopping for Gohan ! ) filled my with anticipation. So, I bought pants and shirts and shoes . that were enough for 20 kids .with ages ranging from a day to 12 years.  
  
The day had been a very pleasant one, as I recall. That night, after putting away the clothes for my Trunks ( I had already picked up the name - a good one, staying in my family tradition, but with a hint to vegetal ) I went to sleep listening the humming of the GR that I had grown used to, and thinking about the man training inside.  
  
***  
  
1st October  
  
I woke up feeling very good. Something I had dreamed and I couldn't remember had put me in a very good mood. I allowed myself a long, hot bath, happy that my daddy allowed me a break from CC business. I really loved my job, but sometimes it became really boring. Being no.1 in the world is not as good as Vegeta thinks; I miss a challenge so much !. Speaking of the devil, today was the day I was going to play him and use that great body of his. The thought that it was possible for me not to survive the sex with him crossed my mind .. he could killed me so easily, even without trying, just by mistake. But, I assured myself remembering that the other "Bulma" had survived and so will I, dammit ! If I weren't sure of it, I wouldn't do it. No man was worth dying for!  
  
I hummed one of my favourite plays, as I strolled into the kitchen, where I had one of the biggest shocks of my life. I ran out off my kitchen so fast, I'm sure I broke the sound barrier. There, in my lovely pink kitchen ( actually my mother's but I was feeling possessive at that point ) lay a dead animal. A big dead animal, who was sprawled in my kitchen, blood everywhere. I think I even saw his head under the table. I knew Vegeta occasionally went hunting whenever he wasn't provided with sufficient food, but he never brought it at home. I wonder why he did it this time. I went slowly to the door in my room, unlocked it ( like my father told me when I was a little girl that nothing can harm me when I locked the door, and here I was 20 years later, still applying his method ! ) and walked towards the kitchen. Stilling myself the best I could (which was not very good, considering my hands were still shaking ) I started cleaning the mess. It was the worst thing I've ever done, and, when I found the guts of the poor animal, I've considering quitting the frightening task. The domestic robots could take care of it just fine. But somehow I felt like I had to do it.  
  
After I finished I went back to my room, all appetite lost, and I started putting down words on pieces of paper, my mind still wondering if I really could get on with my plan. Did I really want this kind of father for my son ? But, the most urgent question was: can I really sleep with Vegeta ? even if I convince him to, what if I don't feel anything ? I seriously doubted he would stop like my other partners. He would go on, or worse kill me for insulting his skills as a lover . I really thought he was the hottest thing I had ever seen, but was that enough ? 


	5. Challenge Day

Oopps : I forgot the disclaimer. they aren't mine, folks !  
  
Warning: there is some citrus here !  
  
Two hours later, I had finished my task and prepared myself mentally for the meeting with the prince. I called the best Italian restaurant in town and ordered enough food to feed a high-school class, hoping it was enough for Vegeta. I put on some jeans and a blue tube ( I couldn't make it too obvious now, could I ? ) and went into the balcony, staring at the GR and waiting for Him to get out.  
  
When he did get out, he looked quite tired and satisfied at the same time. That was good, I thought, as a rushed down the stairs. If he is a little tires my chances of having bruises or something like that were scarcer. And the good mood, so unfamiliar in relation to him, would help too.  
  
My rush towards the kitchen was stopped however, by the ring of the doorbell. Perfect timing, food was here ! I asked the delivery boys to help me put the food in the kitchen and one of them said something about how cool it was to throw a party . " A very private party", I thought to myself, my nervousness returning with the site of the object of my desires. He stood at the table, sweaty and shirtless with murder written all over his face. Hm, what's new ?  
  
The boys fled the kitchen so fast, that I had no time to give them tips. I set the table and smiled a little. I was nervous, even somebody without any sense of observation could tell. I had learned from Goku that Saiyans had far more developed senses, especially the smell ( then I understood how Son-Kun could smell food from miles !), so I was sure that Vegeta too knew the way I was feeling.  
  
Still he kept on eating without paying me any attention. I guessed he assumed that my special condition were related to what I've come to call "the kitchen incident" . In fact, it was the first time I was so close to him since then. All my staring had taken place from a safe distance, preferably with other people around.  
  
"Hm", I coughed trying to catch his attention, "Vegeta?"  
  
He gave me a cold look.  
  
" I was wondering . about that thing in my kitchen ."  
  
He raised a brow, quizzically.  
  
"Please, don't do that again ! We like to consider ourselves civilised people around here. Y'know, we left the forests a long, long time ago ."  
  
This time I got an answer, although not the one I wanted. ( an apology would have been good -yeah, keep on dreaming girl ! )  
  
" Are you implying I am not civilised ?" he retorted in a husky voice that sent shivers up my spine.  
  
'Great, he's mad.just what I've wanted! "  
  
"Nnooo..I'm sure you're very civilised for you society " ( a bunch of bloody apes that live to kill ! and have a head only to prevent rain from entering their necks )  
  
He hmmed and returned to eating.  
  
"You see today is a holiday on Earth !"  
  
"Servant woman !" he barked, "how is that my concern ? I could care less. Although." he smirked darkly "you should celebrate your time lefty, because soon all this pathetic planet will be just a bad memory."  
  
I decided to ignore the last sentence.  
  
"Well, you see my parents are on a second honeymoon, and that only leave the two of us to spend Challenge Day."  
  
He didn't say a thing but I could tell I got his attention.  
  
"You see, tradition demands that you challenge somebody on this day. and if you are not up to the chilling, then you must obey the other person for a month. And, since you're the only person that I could challenge ."  
  
"What makes you think I want to play your little game ? What challenge could you possible offer me?"  
  
" Some of them are pretty though. You see, there are one hundred possible challenges and they are all written on pieces of paper and put into a hat. Then you must pick one and do what it says." I explained my made-up holiday ( all right reserved to Bulma@comp. )  
  
He made a gesture that signified "you are insignificant but because I am bored I will indulge in your pathetic tradition" and I happily presented him the hat.  
  
He eyed it suspiciously and extracted a piece of paper. His lips curled into a smirk as he said:  
  
"You are indeed as ugly and as unattractive as they get. You have no muscles and no tail. Still a challenge is a challenge. After all, I could close my eyes while I fuck you !"  
  
That being said, he lift up from the chair, and walked towards me. I remember backing up and regretting the day I had seem Trunks' picture and cursing the moment I had come up with that stupid plan. He just looked so dangerous as he came slowly towards me. I think the sadistic bastard was enjoying himself, watching me going into panic. I summoned up all my courage and looked him in the eye. Those black eyes, which seemed to burn holes into me.they seemed so depthless and uncaring. He looked like a big cat about to catch a tiny, helpless mouse.  
  
"Wh..hat does it say ? " I manage to say, trying to stop my shaking and still backing up.  
  
"Have sex with the nearest person !" he recited, still advancing towards me, never tearing the gaze upon me.  
  
"Uuuhhh, really ? " I asked trying my best to appear surprised, although I had spent some serious time writing this sentence down on one hundred pieces of paper.  
  
My kitchen was the size of Goku's house and still I found myself thinking hysterically that I needed a bigger one, as my back came in contact with the wall. Shit, I had nowhere to go.at that point the only thing in my mind was to get out of there and quickly. I was scared stiff and had one major wish: to vanish. I could care less about my unconceived baby or my virginity. Right there, I was quite determined never to be a mom and to give up any hope of orgasm.  
  
"Look" I improvised " we don't have to do that. Really, it' ok . nobody will ever know". Kami, I almost told him that he should try another challenge, but I remembered that all of them had the same things on.  
  
"Hm , really . I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I don't back down ! You've started this, and now I will finish." He said in a deadly tone, that, I assumed, he used whenever he was closed to whipping a planet.  
  
'Great, just what I needed right now to remember his "career". '  
  
I bolted towards the door on the wall to my right, and I felt relief when I touched the knob on the door. ' I did it, I escaped' was my happy thought, relief pouring through my body. ' I am too ugly, he gave up.' I sighted, finally remembering that the door was opening the opposite way. I must have been quite a site, as I was trying fanatically to open the door.  
  
Then, all became a whoosh as I was flung through the air and my back made a very hard connection with the wall. The air was pushed out of my lungs by the force of the impact. Vegeta titled his head and looked at me detachedly, as if I were some strange thing he met for the first time.  
  
I had somehow remembered that I had hands and that I had attached to them the best weapon of a woman : fingernails. So, I started pushing him away and clawing him. He never broke his gaze on me as he lifted him hands and put them on my sides. That somehow made me feel more cornered, so my futile attempts amplified.  
  
"Let me go !" I screamed, "Let me go, you big, ugly monkey !" In fact, he was only a few inches taller than me, but right then he seemed to be a giant.  
  
His body was so close to mine that I could practicably feel his body heat. It made my toes curl. I opened my mouth to utter a dead-awakening scream, but I never got the chance, as he leaned closer and kisses me, his tongue pushing forcefully into my mouth. I made a sobbing sound as he deepened the kiss, and I felt his hands on my tights. He took some steps back, pulling me with him.  
  
Then, one hand grabbed the belt on my jeans and pulled my pelvis hard into his, letting me know that he was ready to get to business. Meanwhile his other hand had captured my wrists and held them behind my back. I squirmed as he drove his hand into my jeans, reaching under my panties. His fingers slid between my folds and started rubbing gently, waking up a strange heat in my loins. His mouth finally left mine, and he started licking the sensitive spot below my ear. I found myself moaning and enjoying myself.  
  
Still, I somehow managed to moan out a "Vegeta, please stop !"  
  
If anything, his efforts increased. The hand that held my wrists captive let go and buried itself in my hair, pulling it back. I had to arch my back to stop the pain. I was ready to ask him to stop, when his mouth reached my breast and started sucking on it through the top. I felt one of his fingers slip into me and I tried to tell him to stop, but then I realised I didn't want him too. Then, my coherent thinking stop and I cried out as the waves of orgasm swept me over. My legs gave out and I found out that the only thing supporting me was Vegeta's arm. He lifted the unashamed finger to his lips and licked it thoughtfully.  
  
"Now" he said in a harsh tone "let's get down to serious business", just before claiming my lips with his.  
  
The world around me started trembling and crushing down. 


	6. Earthquakes

Watch out: LEMON ! My first one too.I know it's not good, but I was in a hurry to finish the chapter.  
  
Thanks for reviewing !  
  
The world came crushing down on me .. and I mean it literally .. It seems that the tectonic plates under Japan got bored and decided to take some action. Having lived here my entire life, the specific instincts kicked in. Adrenaline restored power to my legs, as I searched frenetically an exit. The rule number one was hiding somewhere safe, but this earth-quick was a very strong one and, as a large piece of my ceiling came crushing down within inches of me. I remembering casting a glance at Vegeta, and being shocked at his calm demeanour, before bolting out the door, down the halls and into the lawn. It was a wonder how I made it in time, and all my strength was washed away as I watched my house falling apart. Several debris must have flung towards me, for the last thing I remember was a pain in my forehead before darkness embraced me.  
  
When I woke up, the sunset had enveloped the sky into beautiful shades of purple, gold and read. It is, I think, the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen. I was so mesmerised by the dying sphere, that it took me some time before I recalled what had happened. Some sticky liquid was tainting my brow, and only when I touched it did I realised it was blood. My blood, more precisely.  
  
My house was, well, was no more. I vaguely wondered where my "dear guest" went, for I was sure he was pretty much alive and kicking at that point. Despite the seriousness of the situation, I found myself quite amused at the next site. A big part of the eastern quarters had crushed on his beloved GR, reducing it to pieces. That somehow seemed fair to me, why shouldn't he suffer with the rest of us ?  
  
The night was coming quickly, and the town was too far away for me to reach on foot. My capsules were buried under tones of construction, and there was no way I could reach them. I stumbled over the debris, heading to where my bedroom had been. I somehow manage to extract a red blanket, which, fortunately, was covered only in small pieces of dirt and rocks.  
  
'The city must be into chaos' I said to myself 'My friends must know from my ki that I was ok, so, I guess tonight is the night I became acquainted to the nature."  
  
I left the place that once was my house, and I started walking through the forest surrounding my house. Not far away, around half of mile, there was a small lake I adored swimming in as a little girl.  
  
I cursed blindly into the setting night, as I stumbled upon something in the forests. The fall would have not caused so much pain under normal circumstances, but at that point it just served to re-open my barely closed wounds on my knees. I tell you if Ozzy would have been there, he would have been blushing like a schoolgirl on a first hot date.  
  
At that point, I wanted nothing more than to get some sleep. My body hung so heavy that I started to understand on my own skin the concept of multiple gravity.  
  
I finally reached my destination, and I threw the blanket on the soft grass. Still, it was October, and although the day had been sunny and warm, I knew that nights were chilly. I thanked Kami that my lighter had ended up somehow in my pocket, because I really didn't feel like returning to ancient ways of starting a fire.  
  
Well, the rest is rather boring: I gathered some branches and start a fire, feeling very much like in a camp, put some leaves together and improvised a bed, wash myself as quickly as possible in the lake ( I hate cold stuff - except ice-cream !) and tucked myself in, blanket on top.  
  
I had decided to take a nice, relaxing sleep, to be prepared for the busy day to come. Still, sleep was avoiding me that night. So, I gazed on the stars, remembering the nights I spend with my daddy at the planetary, and silently praying that my parents would be smart enough to remain in the Baleare. Then, the subject I tried to avoid till then, popped on my mind on his own.  
  
What the hell was I doing ? Had I lost my mind ? Trying to trick Vegeta into something was like pulling a lion's tail and hoping it wouldn't notice. The cold, dark night managed to hide my blushing, but, judging from the heat rising in my cheeks, I must have been as red as a tomato, remembering the kitchen incident.  
  
Ha ! I knew it ! I could have sex and enjoy it ! It was not my fault ! Just that I had dated inexperienced guys ! Yeah, that's it. Vegeta must have a hell of experience, going through space so much. I just have to find somebody with as much experience as him . easier said than done.  
  
I was sure he survived the crushing of my house. He must be somewhere in the woods or maybe the desert, training or something. Must be angered about the GR, though.  
  
'Well, if the bastard thinks I'll give him priority with the re-building, then he has another thing comin'. Then again, I could help him so more, considering that I've been using him. Gee, I hope he doesn't find out I made up the holiday. I'll just say it was a practical joke. Yeah, that's it. I've heard him making some good jokes ... when he was going for the kill. Literally.  
  
'Bulma, what were you thinking, girl ? Sleeping with Vegeta ? First of all, you wouldn't survive. Since when the Prince of Darkness strikes you as the gentle type? And, even if I were to go through with it, I should have some experience, right ? He would mock me if he knew I am still a virgin ! But, how about Trunks ?"  
  
As I drifted to sleep that night, I have reached some decisions : do not provoke Vegeta, and be happy you've got away so easy; never speak to a living soul about what happened in the kitchen; give dating another chance; have Trunks with somebody else, and hope he'll still have my genes as dominating ones.  
  
The sexual pressure I had been under that day seemed to effect me even in my sleep. I had one of the most erotic dreams so far. It had no scenario or imaginary lover. It was pure sensation and overwhelming sexual heat. Rough hands caressing my body, teasing me as they avoided my breasts. The eroticism of my fantasy grew dramatically, as cool air suddenly swept upon me, making my nipples hard. I swear I heard myself moaning as a swirling tongue found its way to my navel. Then all contact was lost, and I cried out at the frustrating action. Then, as I was getting desperate, I tried to force my mind to continue the dream. My hands hurt, as I balled them into fists, gripping the leaves underneath me. Then, as the hot mouth closed upon my most intimate part I arched my back and let out a sigh, both in relief and in need. That gained a low chuckle, which reached my through my gaze. Vegeta ? I was dreaming about Vegeta ? I lingered no more on that thought, as an orgasm crushed upon me, practically leaving me breathless. The force of it made me scream and that managed to wake me up to a shocking surprise.  
  
Ebony eyes. Vegeta.  
  
"W...hat are you doning here?"  
  
"What does it look like ? I came to finish what I've started."  
  
I offered him a faint 'oh' as I took in my surroundings. My clothes were gone, and from what I could see, so were his. We were both covered to the waist by the blanket which meant. 'Oh, my Gosh. My breasts are uncovered !' Coming to that shocking conclusion, I tried to cover them with my hand. No such luck. His hands were faster and a hell lot stronger.  
  
"A little late to be modest, don't you think ?" he asked in his low, husky voice, the same as usual, then again maybe not. There was something new, something I have never experienced from him. Desire. Row, pure desire.  
  
Somehow, the thought that he was on the verge of loosing his precious control turned me on even more. Still, I felt an instinctual need to get out of there, out of that situation. Now, I realise I wasn't comfortable with the environment. There was the nature, the forest that we had tried to tame, but which I knew down deep inside that was as wild as always, or even wilder. Just as the man beside me.  
  
"Vegeta, we don't have to do that! "  
  
'Kami, my voice shook so much! 'I thought to myself.  
  
He leaned over me, as I whimpered helplessly and started punching at him shoulders. I don't think he noticed. He was nipping at my neck, licking and sucking alternatively.  
  
"I never let a challenge go past me!" he whispered in my year, sending shivers down my spine  
  
Between, moans I managed to let out an "Technically, the day is over by now." before letting myself be driven by the waves of sensation assaulting my senses.  
  
I was so enchanted by the way his eyes gleamed in the night, and the smell of his olive skin, that I failed to feel him positioning at my entry. The pain I felt it, however, and he must have felt it too, for I screamed both in surprise and shock. He stopped, gave me an old look, and started thrusting hard and deep. I bit my lower lip so hard, that I drew blood, arching my back as to ease the pain. The orgasm came as soon as the pain stopped. He grunted slowly on top of me, as his release coming also, and the second strangest sensation swept upon me as I felt him spilling his seed inside of my body.  
  
The last conscious thought I had was 'Trunks will be born after all ! ' 


	7. Everything will be ok !

I know that the entire gang finds out about Trunks' father when the androids arrive, but I've made some changes in my story. Don't worry, the story will pretty much follow the anime scenario.  
  
The next days passed in a haze for me. I was still trying to deal with the fact that I had sex and, more than that, that I had sex with Vegeta of all people. Then, slowly but surely things got back to normal. The CC compound was again erected, and my father and I were busy working in a lab, seeking a way to make the Capsule houses earthquake - resistant. My body had recovered from the injuries it had sustained during the earthquake and the "hm" following activities.  
  
I just couldn't believe that already a month had passed and that sick bastard, also known as Vegeta hadn't shown up yet. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought he was afraid to face me.  
  
As time flew by, my suspicions that I was indeed pregnant grew. I started experiencing morning sickness and I had already made an appointment at a doctor to confirm it.  
  
However, that proved unnecessary.  
  
Christmas Eve:  
  
"Hi, guys, come in, you must be freezing !"  
  
"He, he, not really, but do I smell some food ?"  
  
That was Goku.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
ChiChi looking dangerously, with Gohan in her arms, dressed up so much that he could barely breath.  
  
"Hm."  
  
That was Piccolo.  
  
"Hey Bulma, babe. How have you been ?"  
  
Yamcha.  
  
"Ow, man Bulma is something strange about you !"  
  
Krilin.  
  
Drooling.  
  
Rochi, you eternal pervert !  
  
Our little gang had decided to spend some time together on Christmas. We were not all, but it was still a very comforting feeling to be surrounded by friends. I had really missed them.  
  
Piccolo drank his water with a concentrated look on his face, while Son Kun stuffed himself as if there was no tomorrow. Which was a strong possibility. Strange how some old saying prove themselves literally true. And how some things never change.  
  
Poor Gohan was cornered by his mother, who was saying something about the importance of good education. Guess she would have been right, under normal circumstances.  
  
I was sitting on a couch, next to Yamcha, his arms around my shoulders. Amazingly, our relation was going from good to better. He was a great friend, and I hated myself. I really felt like some street hooker, giving up such a great man for a lay. And that stupid fuck, not even showing. I mean, I've heard about distant attitudes the morning after, but that was too much !  
  
"So, Bulma" Goku managed to breath out through bites "where's Vegeta ?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders as casual as possible.  
  
"Don't know, don't care."  
  
"Did you have a fight or something ? 'Cause, if you did, don't worry. He'll be back ! He's not that bad, you know !"  
  
Yep, that's Goku, always seeing the best in people.  
  
"No, we didn't have a fight. He wouldn't go so low as to argue with his 'servant woman' " I said, my voice laced with sarcasm. "He is, after all...  
  
..the prince of all Saiyans!" the entire gang finished, bursting into laughter. Even Piccolo seemed to be amused.  
  
Laughter, however, stopped as Goku, immune as ever to sarcasm, assured me in a serious voice:  
  
"He will come back for the baby !"  
  
"The baby ?" ChiChi managed to ask, recovering first after the shock.  
  
"What baby ?" Krilin inquired at his turn.  
  
I looked up at Yamcha, who looked at me reassuringly, and held me tighter.  
  
"His baby and Bulma's", Goku answered them as if he was speaking to little children.  
  
Krilin slapped his dotted forehead, as the realisation came upon him.  
  
"That is what was wrong with you ! You have two kis !"  
  
I cleared my voice, uneasy about the whole situation. Everybody was looking at me accusingly.  
  
'What had I done ? Vegeta is surely a mad man. He blew up planets, for Kami's sake ! Now I really screwed up things with my friends, sleeping with a man that sworn to blow my planet !  
  
"Look, guys, I."  
  
I never finished my sentence, as ChiChi came over me, taking me in a big hug. Then, the guys started throwing me through the air. I remember feeling relieved. Now I knew I was pregnant, and my friends were more than ok with it. More, they were even happy for me.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I was going to have the baby no matter what everybody said. But their being there for me, filled me with happiness.  
  
The rest of the evening went peacefully. We had so much fun .. and laugh a lot. Krilin wanted to touch my belly to feel the child. Then, it was Master Rochi's turn, but he went a hell lot lower then he was supposed to. Whatever ! I was in a good move.  
  
Towards the end of the evening, I cornered Goku, who was in the kitchen, proving us that the Saiyan appetite was not to be toyed with.  
  
"Oy, Bulma this stuff is really good !"  
  
"You say that about everything that it's eatable, and about half of stuff that aren't !" I laughed, climbing on the counter, and enjoying the action, aware of the fact that the next months would be a challenge for me.  
  
"He should be here !" Goku stopped eating, giving me a serious look.  
  
"Oh, stop it Goku ! It's not like I'm in love with him or anything. It was just one-night stand. Plus" I added mischievous, "you forget I am a genius. I always wanted a child, and when I saw my future son, I realised that it was a good moment to have one."  
  
The look on his face was priceless.  
  
"You mean, you knew he ..."  
  
"Like I said, you forgot I am a genius." I proclaimed proudly admiring my new kitchen.  
  
"That is not the reason he must get back."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Goku's hands squeezed mine gently.  
  
"Look, Bulma, the child has an impressive ki. It is too much for you to handle. ChiChi would probably manage to handle it alone, but not you."  
  
"What do you mean ?" The seriousness in his voice made me shiver  
  
"Your body isn't strong enough to handle the energy. The only way for both of you to be safe is a sort of energy infusion. We have to raise your ki."  
  
"Well" I laughed relieved " that would be piece of cake, with so many strong people around me, right ?"  
  
"No, you need Vegeta. Only his energy will be recognised and accepted by the boy. Other kis would be perceived as threat and fought against."  
  
" I see .."  
  
"Don't worry, like I said, I'm sure he'll return. After all, he is a Super Saiyan now, he will focus less on training and more an you guys."  
  
"What ? He's a Super Saiyan ?"  
  
Goku did his trademark grin, while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Well, yeah. He's been for a few months by now !"  
  
"Hey, guys, whatcha doin' there ? C'mon it's time to open the presents ! Hurry, up !"  
  
"Don't worry, Bulma-chan" Goku assured me once again. "Everything will be fine ! 


	8. Confrontation

If you are worried about Bulma being a coward, don't ! She will change .. Just bear with me, ok ?  
  
If I thought my life was complicated before, now I knew it was totally fucked up. Bound to Vegeta - not a pleasant thought at all.  
  
After biding my friends good bye, I went straight to bed to think of a way to get out of the mess I had got myself in. As I lay there, in the bed that held me since I was a little girl, I started to understand that life is anything but simple. Being rich, smart and beautiful was, apparently, not a guarantee to happiness.  
  
That night I came very close to loosing my life.  
  
A noise woke me up. A glance at the clock told me it was 3 am. I calmed myself, thinking that nobody could come past the security robots. Nobody except .  
  
I practically flew off the bed and down the stairs. The sleep that had encased me less then 5 minutes ago, had vanished as if by magic.  
  
The noise was disappearing .. it moved in front of me, through the living room and out in the open.  
  
There he was. On my front lawn, his back turned to me.  
  
"Vegeta ?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
I summoned up my courage, and went to him.  
  
"Vegeta?" I asked again, as my hand touched his shoulder.  
  
"Do not touch me!" he growled darkly.  
  
I quickly pulled my hand. I really liked having two hands, plus working in the lab with only the left hand was a challenge I just wasn't ready to embrace.  
  
It was getting really infuriating, the way he stared right ahead, ignoring me so openly. So, I used my own "Big Bang" attack.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm pregnant !" Simple and blunt, as he liked it.  
  
"And that concerns me because ."  
  
"Because it's your baby also !" There, I've said it.  
  
Vegeta is a mother fucker bastard, but I think he at least deserved to know about Trunks.  
  
"Is it?" he inquired in a deceptively calm voice. "How can you be sure ?"  
  
"Just what are you implying, mister ?"  
  
"Just that you spend your time whoring around."  
  
"Excuse me ?" Breathing was becoming a challenging task at that point.  
  
"After all, look how easy you spread your legs for me." He chuckled darkly before finally turning to face me.  
  
Despite the dim light, I was still able to see the sardonic smirk he wore.  
  
"But then again, that bastard you're carrying could be mine. Considering what an ugly, dumb bitch you are I really doubt that a man could ever come close to you without vomiting."  
  
"Wwhat ?"  
  
"After all, I did it to compensate your providing me with a shelter by showing you what fucking means. You were a quick and easy lay, and not even a good one. I will not sire a hybrid born out of a pity-encounter. You'd better get rid of him."  
  
I swear the bastard seemed amused by his words. I was angry, but most of all I was hurt. My best efforts to stop the tears from falling were doomed to fail.  
  
"Vegeta, you got it all wrong. I don't want anything from you, you will have no connection with this baby. He is my son, and my son alone."  
  
He crossed his arms and grunted a  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Then, as he entered the house, he had one more thing left to say:  
  
"Have my GR repaired by tomorrow"  
  
I just stood there, tears in my eyes, afraid shitless. Vegeta was not going to help me ! Honestly, I didn't think he would, but a tiny ray of hope still existed. I was going to die, carrying Trunks ! And my son was going to die with me. I felt like running after him and begging for a little of his energy. But, then again, that would only serve him as an humiliation weapon. Another one.  
  
Did he really mean what he said ? did he just sleep with me out of pity ? Was I so undesirable ? I mean I knew that during our night spend together he did the whole work and I sort of hold on, but was I that bad ?  
  
Sure, I kept on telling myself that I was pretty and smart, but, then again, maybe I was just fooling myself. Why don't I have a man to love me, if I have all this qualities.  
  
I stood there, bare feet in the snow till sunrise. Only then did I realise the fact that I was only in my PJs and that there must have been several degrees below 0.  
  
As I climbed in my bed, the only thought left was "What a Christmas present !" 


	9. Violence

Vegeta is an ass, indeed.. And, believe it or not, it gets worse. Do not worry, he'll pay for everything he did to Bulma. Once I finish with him, he'll think that his time with Frieza was summer camp! Girl power!  
  
Due to popular requests, here is the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, guys ! It really means a lot for me ! * blushes modestly*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
***  
  
Surprisingly, staying in the cold winter snow had no effect on me. I was expecting a severe cold, or even pneumonia, but everything turned up to be fine, thank Kami ! My life was already messed up, I really had no need for health problems also!  
  
The following morning, I decided to have a serious talk with my parents. When I entered the kitchen, I was greeted with the familiar site of my family, and I felt my eyes turning watery. I've always admired my parents' marriage, which was as closest to perfect as you could get. Made me a little envious every time...  
  
"Mom, Dad, I have to talk to you!"  
  
"Sure, honey, what is it?" mom sang happily.  
  
"I'm pregnant. You're gonna be grandparents!" my voice tried to sound as enthusiastically as possible.  
  
They were happy. More than that, they were thrilled. And the strange thing was that they already knew who the father of my son was. Guess my parents are not so air-headed as I thought.  
  
Mom left the kitchen, heading in a determinate step towards the garage. I knew what she was going to do. Shopping. Like mother, like daughter. That had been my first reaction also.  
  
I was happy that mom was happy at her turn ( not such a difficult task to accomplish, making mom happy that is !). My dad seemed to be enthusiastic as well, but his happiness ended quickly as I confined in him, telling him everything about my problems.  
  
"Don't worry, Bulma-chan", daddy padded me on the shoulder "we'll figure out a solution. After all, we are the smartest people on Earth!"  
  
At that point, I confess, I wasn't feeling very smart. Whenever I panic, my IQ drops freely... and I was scared. The thought of dying was practically paralysing me. Then, the irony of the situation hit me. In the other universe, I was one of the few that survived. Here, I will be one of the firsts to die.  
  
I left my daddy in the kitchen, and headed towards the living room. I threw myself on the couch, and started zipping through the channels, but I could find nothing interesting. So, I had to settle myself with watching the beautiful, richly ornated Christmas tree.  
  
Then, I realised something! If I were going to die, I would at least enjoy the time left! And the first step consisted in stuffing myself with chocolate. Guess being on diet had no purpose now. I was pregnant and dying, for Kami's sake !  
  
I was really beginning to enjoy myself, as I ate my favourite type of chocolate, and I was considering going to the kitchen to fetch some ice- cream. Then, it happened...  
  
"Servant woman, why is my GR not ready yet ?"  
  
'Ha, you must take me for someone who cares.' I ignored him, taking another bit.  
  
If anything pissed Vegeta, that is being ignored. He had this crazy idea that everybody had to attend to his every need, quickly and efficiently.  
  
Yeah, right ...  
  
"I asked you a question, and I expect to be answered !"  
  
'My, are we getting angry ?' This was becoming really funny.  
  
I shifted on the couch, making myself more comfortable, as I picked up one of the magazines and started studying with fake interest.  
  
I've heard him as he strolled through the room, plopping himself in front of me.  
  
The magazine I was holding suddenly disappeared. I tried to remain calm, and I bent slightly, picking up another and resuming my reading.  
  
"Aaahhh! What the fuck is wrong with you ?" I screamed as I was suddenly lifted in the air, by the forearms. My feet dangled madly, trying to find a contact with a hard surface.  
  
"Do not ignore me, woman!" he barked darkly. "Or I may take my time when killing you !"  
  
"Did you hit your head again ?"  
  
That did not have the effect I was looking for. He seemed amused. 'This is really freaky.'  
  
"Why, you didn't think I would let you live, after I finish the Androids and Kakarrot !"  
  
"Put me down, you big, stupid monkey! Guess what: you'll never beau Goku, cause he's the best ! You might get stronger than him, but you will never beat him !"  
  
"Oh, really ? Well, let's wait and see .."  
  
"Ouch !" I couldn't help myself from yelping as my butt made a solid contact with the couch.  
  
My forearms hurt like hell, as my blood circulation had been cut. I couldn't possibly give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was hurt, so I stopped myself from rubbing my arms.  
  
I looked up to him, really upset. What the hell was wrong with him ? Did he really expect me to bent to his every wish, especially after the things he said to me the night before.  
  
Raising my head, I had the unpleasant surprise of seeing his face, merely inches from mine. Old habits, do die hard, so, unconsciously I backed away, till my back was firmly pressed into the couch. He put his arms on either sides of my body, so I was practically trapped between him and the couch.  
  
Vegeta came closer to me and, I am ashamed to admit it, I flinched. 'Vegeta is insane! ' I thought to myself, as I tried to figure out a way of this situation. Remember what I told you about my lack of intelligence when put into scary situations? Well, it happened again. At that point, Goku would have been the genius between the two of us.  
  
As he leaned closer, I was getting more and more confused. I shut my eyes, clenched my fingers into the soft cushion of the couch and prepared for the worse.  
  
"Do you know why I lost that first time when I fought Kakarrot ? Somebody cut my tail !" he whispered into my eat, his hot breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine. "I assure you, I am much stronger than that 3rd class warrior." He told me darkly, as one of his hands buried itself in my hair, leisurely stroking the skin of my skull.  
  
"The reason I am still here is that I had to learn to use my powers without my tail. And guess what ?" he mocked me as his hand slipped down, to the back of my neck.  
  
"I have now complete control. Plus, I also reached the Super Saiyan stage. Sooo.." He nibbled on the lobe of my ear, as his hand started applying pressure on my neck  
  
"When the time comes, start saying your prayers.. Once Kakarrot is dead, I'm coming for you."  
  
At that point, breathing was becoming a problem.  
  
"And Trunks ?" I managed to breath out, as I started struggling from his grip, trying to release my neck.  
  
"Trunks ?" he inquired in a low voice, letting go of my neck and retreating from my neck, to look me in the eyes.  
  
"Your son. Trunks."  
  
"My son, ei ? I've been a fool to even consider that the bastard you're carrying could be my brat. After all, look how easily you spread your legs for me. Really, woman, I had a year to learn everything about earth and his customs. There is no such thing as "Challenge Day". Just a bitch in heat with some imagination!" he concluded cynically.  
  
My hand was on its way to meet his cheek, but I never had a chance. He grab my wrist in one of his hands, and before I realised what was happening, I was, for the second time that day, flying through the air. I never did realised what had happened 'till I hit the wall, hard. I crumbled to the ground, not sure of how I got there. The entire left side of my face hurt like hell, and the pain in my back was unbearable. But that was nothing, compared to the state my wrist was in: It was broken, for I had landed on it.  
  
I just stood there, my brain still incapable to comprehend what had just happened. I barely registered my father entering the room and discussing something with Vegeta. Daddy didn't see me on the floor, for my limp form was hidden by an armchair.  
  
As I stood there, a new wave of panic swept upon me. My baby ? Was he all right? Did he survived the shock? The idea that I could loose him snapped me out of the shock. It was then when I realised that I was alone in the room ... dad and Vegeta must have left.  
  
My feet shook madly as I stood up and headed for the phone. I dialled 911, which was rather difficult with only one good hand.  
  
Fortunately, I met nobody on my way out. I had told the ambulance to wait for me at the gate ... I couldn't let my parents see me like that! I threw my coat on the back and put my boots on. At that point, my body seemed to have caught on fire.  
  
As I strolled towards the gates, I couldn't comprehend how I got stuck in that situation: I did nothing to him .. In fact, I provided him with everything he asked ..then why ? Because I tricked him into sleeping with me ? But, he said he already knew I was lying, so it was entirely his decision! Then, Trunks ! I just told him about my baby, I never asked a thing from him! THEN WHY?  
  
I could already hear the ambulance, coming closer and closer. I was less than 10 yards away from the gate, when I made I big mistake. I looked back. The traces of my feet were clear in the once unblemished snow ... following them closely, there were big stains of blood. My blood. I felt my cheeks wet, and I realised I had been crying. That was the last thing I remember, before darkness enveloped me.  
  
****  
  
I woke up in the hospital, surrounded by doctors and nurses. Of, course, the best for the richest woman in the world !  
  
"My baby ?" my throat wad dry, it hurt to speak.  
  
" Everything is all right, Miss Briefs, Your baby is fine, and you'll be fine also. We have tried to contact your parents, but we were unable to find them yet !" a blonde nurse addressed me in a sweet, comforting tone.  
  
"No" I whispered " I will give them a phone call later! No need to worry them ."  
  
"Would you like to press charges? We have a police officer outside, waiting for you to give a statement."  
  
"No, I just had an accident in my lab. There's nothing, really." I protested.  
  
The doctors gave me a sceptical look, then a young one dared to contradict me.  
  
"You had four broken ribs, three cracked one, a broken wrist, half of your face swollen and several bad bruises."  
  
"It was just an accident " I said, this time, stronger " Do not interfere in my business. Now, let me sleep !"  
  
****  
  
I was released from the hospital a week later, and life pretty much returned to normal. My wounds cured slowly, but I wad decided to concentrate myself on something more important going on in my body. My baby. I told my parents the same version of " I am so clumsy, I slipped and hurt myself", and I think they bought it. Dad proved to me that he was the most ingenious man ever and build me a ki- enhancer. Basically, it took the little ki I had and amplified it enough, so that my baby could feed on it. As to Vegeta, shortly after I left the hospital, he also went away. I really hoped I would never see him; I was pretty sure that Goku and the rest of the gang would be able to beat those machines.  
You'll never guess who was there for me the entire time I was pregnant : Yamcha ! He went with me to the Lamaze courses, although I never got to use what I've learned there.  
I had a C-section ( I hope this is how is written ! ) on a beautiful summer day, less than an year before the arrival of the androids.  
My baby, Trunks had a tail only for a few hours. I was trying to forget that he was half an alien, so I had it removed. The other Bulma did a pretty job on raising him on his own : Mirai Trunks had nothing of his father character; still the physic resemblance, despite the colouring, was disturbing. I had big plans for my baby ... and I realised I was becoming a ChiChi. I wanted Trunks to be a scientist, following my family's tradition. Still, if he should want to train, there would always be the Sons to help him out. Once the androids were gone, the rest of my life would be perfect.  
  
I kissed gently the scar forming on the back of my son, thinking of the scar I got from the surgery. Mother had suggested plastic surgery, but I wanted to keep it. It seemed that I had finally matured - my looks seemed less important now, my scar reminded me of the fight I had gone through mostly myself. 


	10. Fighter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
Some citrus in this one, folks! You have been warned!  
  
Over, over, everything is over! The Androids have been taken care of and Cell is dead. But, then again, so is Son-Kun. Poor ChiChi, she's a mess, and I am not doing that great either.  
  
My future son is due to leave tomorrow, I am really going to miss him. We talked for hours about the future, and I was shocked to find out that my other self never married. Trunks claims that she loved Vegeta too much, and that she survived his death only because there was baby Trunks to be looked after.  
  
Speaking of the devil ... I was quite surprised to see him returning for the fight. But, then again, he is a Saiyan, I guess that he wouldn't miss a chance to slain, even if that meant he would be helping us, the mudball inhabitants. We haven't spoken a word since his return.  
  
That bastard ! I knew that we (that is me and my son ) meant nothing to him, but letting us die like that ! "They are not important", he said. I guess we are not to him.  
  
Mirai Trunks seems to have grown fond of his father, and surprisingly, Vegeta appears to like him too ( as much as he can like somebody ! ). I was told about Vegeta's reaction, when Trunks died, but I still have some problems believing it. Getting angry when your son dies is a normal reaction, but the prince is anything, but normal!  
  
That night in the living room, I overheard a discussion that made my blood go colder that ever.  
  
"Father, I still don't understand why you didn't save mother and myself! You know that they would have died in the crush!"  
  
"You are a Saiyan. You would have survived." Cold and detached as ever.  
  
At that point, I completely forgot about where I was going. I felt my knees go week, and it's a wonder I made it to the Nursery.  
  
My baby slept peacefully, happily unaware of everything surrounding him, and, despite my trying to be strong, I couldn't help myself from bursting into tears.  
  
"You would have survived!" kept on playing in my head. So it is me that Vegeta doesn't give a damn about! He always told me that, but, I guess I always secretly hoped that he would have some feelings for me. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't expecting love or anything..but at least I hoped he would have a minimal consideration for the mother of his child.  
  
That day, I finally moved on. I thought I had done it a long time ago, but seeing my baby I understood that the long road laying in front of us had to be walked upon alone. The pain I felt that day helped me realise another thing: I had been in love with Vegeta, without even knowing it. Then, I hated him passionately. Now, I simply don't care. I just want him to go, and never come back.  
  
The following night, I went to his room. Only once or twice had I been there before, to fetch him lunch, when he was recovering form the GR accident. He was in there, I knew that for sure, cause I had been watching all evening for the GR to shut down.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"What is it ?"  
  
Strange, his voice seems so tired, I thought to myself detachedly. Truth be told, ever since the battle, his training was harder that ever, but, despite the fact that I only saw him in the distance, there was an air of resignation looming upon him. He was dressed in his usual outfit, blue spandex, gold-tipped boots and white gloves.  
  
Tact had been proven to be inefficient, so I opened the door and let myself in. He had his back on me, looking on the window.  
  
"What do you want, woman ?"  
  
That would have made me as angry as hell some time ago...now I barely registered it, with a sort of mild amusement. It was like in a movie, I could almost see myself as from the exterior. And I was damn pleased with myself: no trembling in the voice, cold eyes, confident stature. Oh, yes, Vegeta, I learned your lesson well.  
  
" I brought you this !" and I extended my hand, as he turn around to face me, looking at the capsule in my hand.  
  
An eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
"It is an improved GR, which is also a better space ship. I assume you would be leaving soon."  
  
'As soon as possible, I want you out!' my mind screamed at him.  
  
"No."  
  
"No ? What the hell do you mean no ?" my temper got the best of me.  
  
I slapped myself mentally, as I remember that my last encounter with Vegeta brought me to a hospital bed. I was still afraid of being physical hurt, and now, more than ever, he could do it without having to answer to anybody. Goku was dead, poor Gohan was devastated, my son had returned to his home in the future some hours before, and the rest of the fighters weren't strong enough.  
  
Fortunately, he just crossed his arms and glared at me.  
  
" I am not leaving."  
  
"Oookkkkeyyy ! Then I'll give you a house capsule, so you could settle somewhere you like, in a forest or something." On another planet would have been perfect, but it seemed I'd have to settle with just thousands of miles. Still, that was better than nothing.  
  
" Woman, I forgot just how stupid you were! I am not leaving this compound" he said in his low tone, walking towards me.  
  
I held my ground, and felt very proud of myself because of it. My confidence, however, went down the drain, when the meaning of his words sunk in.  
  
" Vegeta, you are not welcomed here. Nobody wants you, so just leave!" my voice was surprisingly calm.  
  
We were now face to face, bodies almost touching, noses inches apart. His body emanated heat, I could feel it through our clothes, and my analytical mind wondered if it was because of his special metabolism.  
  
"Tell me, why do you want me so much to leave?" he demanded in a dark voice.  
  
"Why would I want you to stay ? You are anything but a nuisance. You only sleep, and eat, and waist my time and my father's with your stupid GR. We have only provided you because of the androids, now that the threat is over, you are no good to us. Leave, go bother somebody else!" Oh, yes, I learned his lesson very good !  
  
He seemed slightly unfazed, but recovered so quickly that I almost thought it had been just an optic illusion.  
  
"Tell me," this time he whispered, uncrossing his arms "do you care for me? This is why you slept with me?"  
  
"Huh ?" When did Vegeta turn Mister Kiss-and-Hug ? " I do not care for you. Your first assumptions as to the reason why I slept with you are correct. I feel nothing, but indifference concerning you !"  
  
"Then," he smirked " if I am indifferent to you, why are you so upset with my staying here ?"  
  
" I am not !" I protested. "It's just .."  
  
My words were cut off, as he came behind me and started drawing small circles on my back. What the hell was he doing, the bastard? Don't tell me that after all he's done to me, now he wants a quick roll in the hay! The arrogance!  
  
I tried to turn around, but suddenly he got closer to me and warped an arm around my waist, his lips touching lightly my neck. That was just too much!  
  
"Fuck off, Vegeta !" I hissed, trying to free myself from his grip.  
  
His other hand moved to one of my breast, and my attempts to escape amplified as I felt his erection against my buttocks.  
  
"Let me go, dammit !" I screamed. Other times, I would have given in easily. I still remembered vividly our first and only night together, and, although Vegeta had only been interested in satisfying himself, my orgasm proved that he knew all too well what he was doing. But so many things had changed since there ! How could I sleep with a man that called me a whore, although he was my first and only lover? Maybe I was a little into masochism, but sex with somebody that hit me was unacceptable!  
  
What did he think I was?  
  
"Vegata, stop it now. Let me go ! I want nothing from you! I need nothing from you! Have you got no pride whatsoever? Sleeping with somebody that doesn't want you - even you couldn't sink so low!"  
  
During my tirade, the hand around my waist moved lower, slipping under my jeans and heading towards the juncture of my legs.  
  
A low rumble that made his chest vibrate answered my questions and demands. Both of my hands went to his wrist, trying desperately to stop his descent, and closing my legs tightly at the same time. Or, should I say tried to. One of his knees parted mine from behind, opening my legs in the progress.  
  
"Woman, I killed hundreds of races, and destroyed so many civilisations... Do you think that having an unwilling partner would stop me from getting what I wanted? It was my pride which demanded that I got what I wished for."  
  
His husky voice whispering in my ear held me in a trance and I failed to register his hand finally reaching its destination. I did feel, however two of his still gloved fingers, sliding into me and without even realising what I was doing, I arched my back, bucking against his hand, as my head fell on his shoulder.  
  
"No, no, no... stop ." I manage to whisper, before loosing completely my ability to speak.  
  
As if it wasn't enough, his thumb started rubbing hard my clitoris, as he kept on nibbling on my neck. The hand on my breast had sneaked under my shirt and had now direct contact with the skin. That was a bad situation. I had stopped a little time ago to breast-feed my son, correction, our son and my breasts were still hyper-sensitive.  
  
I vaguely remember hearing a chuckle, as my knees refused to support me and I had to rely on Vegeta. The friction was so intense, that I could no longer hold back, and I let myself be led by the wonderful sensations.  
  
It was a moment of weakness, I admit... but I was a grown woman, and I had needs of my own.  
  
The orgasm came crushing down on me, and I was aware of somebody moaning deeply. Later I realised it was I. As the last waves of orgasm left, my ragged breath started to calm down, and I came to my senses. I turned my head to watch him, preparing myself for the worse: mockery, laughter, irony and insults.  
  
He, once again, proved himself unpredictable; as I open my mouth to speak, he leaned on and kissed me passionately, his tongue pushing in determinedly, stroking the roof of my mouth.  
  
The kiss ended as suddenly as it began, and I found myself staring in his black eyes. They were so cold, cruel and detached, filled with triumph.  
  
"See" he leaned again, kissing my fore head "I told you before: you are easy ! nOw leave, I'm done with you !"  
  
Before I could realise what had happened, he had already thrown me out the door, and closed it shut.  
  
I just stood there, my mind struggling to understand what had just happened; then I was just angry, plain and simple. He did it to me again ! How could a man manipulate me so much? Even on our first encounter, when I pulled all the strings he had somehow managed to turn the tables in his favour.  
  
Obviously, he was not going to move. And I sure as hell was not going to spend my life depending on him! He seemed to have some kind of power over my body, and it was up to me to see him unable to use it. I was going to avoid him, just like I had before.  
  
Some days after the "incident" Yamcha made me a shocking proposal: marriage. He spoke about mutual feelings of affection, and confessed me that he wasn't still over his fear of sex. It was ok, though, he said, if I should seek sexual comfort in other men, as long as I would get back to him. I really thought seriously about his offer. He loved me, and I loved him too, but just as a friend' still, I knew him as the back of my hand, and he seemed very fond of Trunks. Yamcha would make a great father ... but it wasn't fair. Not for me, not for him. Until my affair, or whatever it is called, with Vegeta I thought myself to be a non-passionate being in the sexual matters. Vegeta had proven me wrong, and I knew Yamcha would some day find a girl to wake up the passion in him.  
  
I said no.  
  
Time passed by quietly .. Trunks was growing teeth, mom was gardening as happy as ever, dad spend his days in the lab, Vegeta was still training and I, well, I went back to dating.  
  
I was now determined to find that perfect boyfriend to become the perfect husband.  
  
I saw the father of my child only a few times; he still ate when he pleased, and trained all the time. I do not regret a thing that happened between us: I have a wonderful little boy, and lots of experience concerning life outside the seashell my parents' fortune had locked me into.  
  
Part of my maturing is due to that period of my life. And despite being through difficult times, I am still grateful to him, for making me learn some harsh lessons.  
  
After all of the fights and the lies  
  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
  
So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
  
Makes me that much wiser  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
  
It makes me that much smarter  
  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
END PART ONE : FIGHTER  
  
Ok, that was part one, which, by the way, is called "Fighter". Part two will come shortly, so keep in touch .. I thought about making it a different story, but I will continue within this one. I couldn't possibly let our favourite couple upset now, could I ?  
  
Thank you for reading my story so far, and for bearing with me. You're the greatest ! Special thanks to: bulmandvegeta ( I will give you an autographed exemplar of my first book !) , Magick ( thanks for analysing the chapters and for telling me what you liked and you didn't, and what you would like to read about ), Nicka, Camaro, AirForceArmygurl, Unique Free Radical, SaiyanPrincess, Blue-Saiyan-angel, Draegon-fire, Kenshin-gotenks, Laura, Samantha, alexluvsv/bfics, KamalaKali, DarkIce, serendy4evr, Kayce, Majin Tifa, moonsaiyanprincess, Karamelhexe, Shadow Dragon and my yet to be named reviwer. 


	11. Hate and Obsession

Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ !  
  
***  
  
PART TWO: TAKE A WALK ON THE WILD SIDE  
  
I have nothing to live for. Nothing to fight for. All my opponents are dead, but not by my hand. I am a warrior who fought his last battle and somehow survived  
  
Despite what others may think, I hated only a few people during my 32 years of life. My father was the first one; I hated him for being weak and handing me over to the lizard; I hated him for allowing my planet to blow;  
  
Then it was Frieza himself, but the wounds are still too fresh to reopen with painful memories.  
  
Kakarrot ... he took away everything for me: my pride, my honour, my glory and now my chance to take them back. Strange, how he seemed to believe that there is something good in me. Nobody ever told me that. Saiyans are ruthless by nature, and being a price I was expected to be the cruellest. then my time with the lizard only served to enhance these features, to transform it into a surviving skill.  
  
All the planets I wiped out - I confess I thoroughly enjoyed it - have become mine in some way. I killed in the name of Frieza, frustrated by the fact that I was only the hand, and not the arm. A merely executioner. But those worlds are mine: I used the time I spent on the way to them for learning everything about the new world. My kinky way of offering a last homage. Hundreds of civilisations, remained only in my memory.  
  
The girl, no the woman. The fourth person I hated. She is spoilt, loud and obnoxious. I hate her for taking pity on me and offering me a roof to lay under, for buying me clothes when I only had a torn armour, for the free and careless life she had. I hate her for trying to understand me - how could she possibly understand me , when the biggest pain she ever felt was from a paper cut ?  
  
For some time I had just ignored her, vaguely taking in the fact that she was scared of me. But that was the most often reaction I got, so there was no big deal. I only remembered her when we met, and I started taking a mild pleasure in making her angry. But the moment she was out the door, I forgot everything, except defeating Kakarrot.  
  
Then, a month or so after I blew myself with the GR, it happened. I turned Super. Just like that, no big emotions involved, no anger, no hurt, no pain. The accident must have triggered it, I thought distantly as I took in my new me.  
  
Once I got the legendary power, I started paying attention more to my surroundings. And something strange happened to the woman, also. She started staring at me, careful and attentive looks, as if she was trying to figure out something about me. That made me curious - what did she want from me ? I am no fool; I know that nothing comes for free in life. She had provided me with a shelter, and now she was collecting.  
  
Fine with me.  
  
One evening I understood the silent request. It was lust. She wanted me in her bed.  
  
Kami, why the fuck did I realise that ? That was the moment when my life took a turn for the worse.  
  
I had had many women during my life. But neither of them gave themselves to me freely: they were all whores on Frieza's ship, or war captives trying to find themselves a powerful master. I did not care at that point. Looking for relief, and nothing more - that was the deal. Just passing faces and bodies, a fuck after another.  
  
But now she just wanted me, not of fright, not of obligation. And I sure as hell wanted her.  
  
I knew that human customs, similar to the saiyan ones, required for a female to be fed before bedded. I did so, slaying one of the most ferocious animals on this planet; she did not appreciate my work. By the disapproving look in her eyes, it was clear that she thought of me as nothing more then a slightly evolved beast. Like I cared.  
  
I never thought her to be so inventive - sure I knew she was smart - but her plan to loom me in her bed, was a very good one. The only thing about it was that it started form a wrong presumption: I knew everything about Earth customs, and I was perfectly aware by the fact that there was no such thing as "Challenge Day".  
  
Fucking her could easily classify in the top three of the best things I ever did. I never expected her to be a virgin, and that made me rather angry. Virgins tend to get attached to their first, and as sure as hell this was not going to happen here. The sex part must have been quite painful for her, so there were less chances she will became emotionally attached to me.  
  
Funny, that green Kami must have had a hell of a laughter, that night. The woman somehow managed to crawl under my skin.  
  
I became infatuated with her. How bizarre, the new feeling. I hated her more for making me feel this way. So, I left her house, determined to never return. I was a Super Saiyan already, I could find another efficient way of training.  
  
It seemed that my control had been torn to pieces by that woman. I could only stay away for a few months... and when I did return I hated her more for making me change my mind.  
  
With child, with my child, she said. Now it was impossible for me to take her out of my system. I was doomed.  
  
The verbal abuse she took from me kicked in in the most inappropriate moment. The woman started to ignore me. Now, when I had become obsessed with her, she chose to turn her back on me.  
  
So, I hit her. Rage and frustration blinded me, and I hit the woman. I only struck a few women before, but they were all trained warriors, used to this kind of abuse.  
  
My obsession with her had gone out of control a long time ago. I knew she would never accept me now, she was not that kind of woman.  
  
I used to stay awake, at nights, watching her peacefully sleeping in the hospital room. She was covered by blankets, so I could only see her face, swollen and bruised. By my fist.  
  
I managed to fool myself for a long time, thinking that my infatuation came from pure, undeniable lust. That I only wanted her in one piece, so that I could take her over and over again.  
  
But the lust was a weakness in itself, so I had to erase it somehow .. And the only thing I could think about was to erase the object of my lust.  
  
They will never know how many times, how close to death she was. It sufficed a "mis-aimed" ki or a push on the stairs. I can get very creative in this line of work.  
  
The boy stopped me from taking drastic measures. You see, I had a perfect plan: kill the Androids, kill Kakarrot, destroy this mudball, start a new empire to be passed to my hair. But he was still to little for my liking, so I thought I should wait a little bit till he starts walking.  
  
The woman had no part whatsoever in my life. She was going to die, along with the rest of the pathetic weaklings.  
  
Then, I started to reconsider things. Maybe I should spare her, to take care of the boy. She did seem infatuated with him.  
  
But I had no escape. I knew that when I realised that there were practically hundreds of women out there disposed to take care of the child. The woman was useless, indeed, but a part of my mind tried to save her somehow.  
  
The accident was the last straw; a part of me was crazily happy that she was going to die, to perish along with my weakness, while another part of me screamed to go and save her. And I am ashamed to admit that the later prevailed. Just when I was going to go and fetch them, my future sun beat me to it.  
  
I had never realised just how much I had grown fond of that boy till he died. I had failed again, but now I was not the only one to pay the price. I would have loved training the boy from childhood, teaching him his first kata.  
  
But, then again, that was something I still could do it. And more, I finally admitted that I wanted more from the woman than sex. She was beautiful, strong-willed and smart. She would be the perfect mate for me.  
  
The only problem was she wanted to hear nothing from me. Oh well, since when did I care? Since when did I give up on a fight?  
  
I found the force to resume my training seriously, and I started putting together a plan to get the woman. The only thing that can help me to overcome this infatuation, is the infatuation herself.  
  
I am burning for her, and I swear she will be burning for me soon. I shall not be the one caught in this obsession.  
  
END PART TWO.  
  
Wow, doing something from Vegeta's POV. Tough ! I can't wait to see what will happen next ! 


	12. And so the plan begins

Man, what a day I've had ! A stupid teacher gave me a 9, when I should have got a 10, and my boyfriend just let me know that he is entering a full- contact Shotokan competition. Guess there's more ChiChi in me than I realised!  
And I actually had to seek information for the next part of the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I am not happy about it !  
  
PART THREE: WHEN A MAN LOVES A WOMAN ( and has no clue about it, may I add!)  
  
Two and a half months after the Cell Saga  
  
Bulma entered the living room with a happy look plastered on her face. She looked like se was about to burst of happiness. Waving her arms like a butterfly she padded towards the kitchen, where the soft humming of her mother could be heard.  
  
Indeed, Mrs. Briefs was cooking, her back on the door.  
  
"Mom, I have to tell you, it was perfect!" Bulma sang happily. "He gave me lovely roses, and we had a romantic dinner at that Italian restaurant I like so much, and we danced and then we went down the beach to see the stars better."  
  
"That's wonderful, dear ! See, I knew you'll find Mister Right some day !" Mrs. Briefs gave a conspiratorial look "So, want something to drink ?"  
  
It was only then when Bulma realised they were not alone. Sitting at the table, dark as ever, Vegeta was waiting for his food to be delivered. Bulma's mind registered that now he came to eat with them almost every day, a definite change from his solitaire attitude. Sometimes, when she paid attention, Bulma found herself X-rayed by his dark eyes, burning with something she couldn't quite put the finger on. It made her both uncomfortable and angry. Why was he paying attention to her now, when everything was over between them, admitting there had been a time when they could be considered a couple? Has he remembered some harsh words he forgot to tell her at the right time? Was he on the verge of becoming physical violent, again? She had let him be, ignore him, and trying to get on with her life. Despite her resolution to ignore him, from time to time he kept on popping in her head, making her wonder about the sudden change in his attitude. For many people, he was still the same, but Bulma had managed to know him a little better than the rest. She would have been happy to see him determined again, striving for a purpose, but something in her guts told her that this new attitude had to do with her. That scared her. Her entire life, Bulma had been pampered and looked after; the most pain on her had been inflicted by this man. When you play with fire, you get burned, and Bulma knew how to learn from her mistakes.  
  
Tonight, however, she was in a very good mood. It seems that the bad luck she had been having with men had finally ran out. For the past month, Bulma had re-entered the dating circuit, but had been unable to find a proper man.  
  
A pattern had been formed: they would meat, go on a date, have a good time, and then she never heard of them again. It was becoming very confusing. She always had high hopes, and the men seemed to be having a good time also, so what was the matter ? Her self esteem was in a bad shape. She didn't even sleep with them, to think that they were just after sex.  
  
Sex, another problem of hers. It had been almost two years since her first and only sexual encounter, and Bulma started feeling like a virgin all over. She needed a man, and fast, and that not only to quench her needs, but also to erase the memory of Vegeta.  
  
Now, however it seemed that the solution had come, in the form of a handsome, rich lawyer, Richard, whom she had met at a conference. They had been seeing each other for a week and tonight had been their second date. Bulma's hopes were high: he was the only one to have come to a second date.  
  
"So, Bulma-chan, tell me more about him!" Mrs Briefs demanded in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Well" Bulma answered gracefully taking a seat opposite to Vegeta "He is so smart, and so handsome and he really seems to like me, and he likes children also, and he loves animals." Bulma sucked in a breath.  
  
Vegeta grumbles something intelligible, and Mrs. Briefs' attention went directly to him.  
  
"What is it, Vegeta dear ?"  
  
"The food is burning, woman !"  
  
"Oh, you're right, silly me!" Mrs. Briefs took the pot off the stove and put the food on the table. Vegeta wasted no time in diving in the delicious smelling food.  
  
Seeing that the guest she had grown fond of was happy, the older woman turned her attention to her daughter.  
  
Bulma felt like she was going to burst if she didn't talk about her perfect date soon. She briefly wondered if she should go on with Vegeta in the room, but, then again, she was going to re-marry someday, and since he didn't want to move, he'll better get used to other men around. Why the hell would he care, anyway? Well, he did have a tendency to behave like an alpha male, but this was the civilised world and not some wild forest, and he'd better start adapting to it. However, upsetting a cold-blooded killed was not considered to be a great idea, so Bulma adopted a small-ration technique. He'll get used to it gradually and slowly.  
  
"And he's so sweet, and soo romantic" Bulma chanted bluntly ignoring "him" "and he kisses soo good"  
  
'And he's soo dead' Vegeta snickered darkly in his mind, unconsciously gripping the fork in his hand, till it became nothing more then a small pile of silver ( they are rich, all right !).  
  
Hearing his woman chatting happily about another man almost sent him over the edge. He breathed slowly, concentrating on mediation techniques, while his mind pondered on ways to kill slowly that Richard guy.  
  
He had been behind Bulma's misfortunes with men from day one. It had been pathetically simple: a little intimidation and they would swear not to seek the woman again. Somehow, caught in his training Vegeta had missed this new guy, but he wad determined to correct his mistake in the fastest and the most painful way ( for the other, that is!) possible. Trying to remember the techniques of killing somebody slowly, while they still remained conscious, he failed to notice that Bulma had left the kitchen, heading for her room.  
  
Her mother's high pitched voice pulled him out of his reverie.  
  
"Vegeta dear, you still like Bulma, don't you ?" she asked out og the blue.  
  
That caught him off the guard, but his face remained as unreadable as ever.  
  
"I do not fancy your spoiled child, woman. She's loud, obnoxious and bitchy." He growled angry.  
  
"Sure you do, honey! Look, I don't know much, but when it comes to affairs of the heart, I am the expert!" her face suddenly turned dead serious, as she took a seat next to the warrior.  
  
"You've hurt my little girl a lot. I know she's not perfect, but neither are you, hun. You should have been grateful, when Bulma offered her affection, instead of behaving like you did. And not to mention Trunks. You'll think you have hundreds of kids, from the way you act around him. It's like he didn't even existed!" she finished revolted, nearly in tears.  
  
Vegeta simply starring, asking himself if she was going somewhere with her little speech.  
  
After a short period of silence, she resumed talking, her voice happy again:  
  
"But I realise you were faced with a new situation, and didn't know how to react. So, listen up ..."  
  
*** Next evening:  
  
Bulma was on the couch, caught in the laborious task of painting her toenails. She kept on thinking about Richard, feeling very much like a teenager as she kept replaying what had become in her mind "the perfect date". As she was in a good mood, she decided to sing something, despite knowing she was no Whitney Houston.  
  
That night, she had the house all to herself. Her parents were out for one of their numerous romantic dinner, Trunks was sleeping, and she was planning on spending a quiet evening, with a good, hot bath and a sappy book.  
  
In fact, it had been a good day. After having spent the morning at work, she took some time off and played with baby Trunks for the entire afternoon. Her baby boy was growing so fast! She distractedly rubbed her forearm, where Trunks had grabbed her in a frenzy of the play. The bruise, which had already started to form, was a remainder that the boy was not entirely human. Speaking of the Saiyan, Vegeta was, as usual, training. Her father had taken the task of taking care of the GR, so that Bulma needn't see him more than necessary.  
  
The phone ring, but Bulma decided to let the answer machine take the message, since walking could endanger her work of art. She listenn carefully to the message, recognising the voice almost instantly:  
  
"Bulma, hey it's me, Richard. Look, we spend some nice time together, but things are not working out. So, this is good bye, although I hate doing it through pho."  
  
The voice was cut off as the vase which had been hosting the roses she got the previous night, was smashed against the phone.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn!" she screamed hysterically, bursting into tears. "Why? What is wrong with me ?" her voice became a whisper, as she buried her face in one of the pillows on the couch "What is wrong with me?"  
  
Half an hour later, having cried till no more tears came foreword, Bulma crawled to the bedroom. Her mood a wreck, she still took that bath, but without any joy, changed into fluffy PJs and went to bed. It was still 9 o'clock, but she just wanted to sleep and forget about everything.  
  
Her hope for a quick sleep was quickly erased, as the hurricane, also known as Vegeta, burst violently into her bedroom.  
  
"What, what is it, Vegeta ?" she mumbled numbly.  
  
"Woman, fetch me dinner! Now!" he shouted, crossing her arms over his bare chest. The night hid the flicker of desire that darkened Vegeta's face, seeing her little form, looking pretty and vulnerable, in the king-sized bed.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta, get something from the fridge!"  
  
"There is nothing in the fridge, servant woman !"  
  
Sighting, she got off the bed and went to the kitchen, unnerved slightly by the shadow following her silently, and grateful that the PJ covered most of her body. Since the incident in his room , she tended to wear baggy clothes, lest should she lead him on. Despite the lack of sexual advances from his part, she still felt funny around him.  
  
Opening the door to the fridge, she had the surprise of seeing that it was empty indeed. Strange, her mother was supposed to buy some groceries this morning ! Now that she thought about it, she was a little hungry also.  
  
"Well, guess we'll just have to order something !" Bulma eyed the wonderful invention also known as telephone.  
  
"No" came a rather angry reply.  
  
"No? And what do you suggest we do ?"  
  
"We shall go to that places where they serve cooked food." He demanded.  
  
"To the restaurant ? I really don't feel like it, but I can give you the money if you want to go " Bulma offered calmly.  
  
That enraged the prince, as he started walking decisively towards the woman. Bulma, who started to have flesh-backs of their previous encounters, tried to back off, forgetting that she had nowhere to go, being so close to the fridge.  
  
Vegeta stopped in front of her and put his arms on either sides of her body, effectively pinning Bulma. The woman panicked, thinking that he was going to kill her, as he had darkly promised some tine ago. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting just how dangerous he was, and for not foreseeing his actions. Who would stop him, now ?  
  
Vegeta clenched his teeth hard, smelling her fear in the air. 'She is probably afraid I'm going to hit her or something!'  
  
"Woman" he whispered in a calm voice " go and change your outfit. I expect you to be here in half an hour sharp. Do you understand?"  
  
Bulma could only nod.  
  
"Out loud !" he raised his voice.  
  
"Yes" Bulma whispered shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Good!" he nodded at his turn, stepping back and exiting the door, as Bulma collapsed on the floor, her mind flooded with incertitude. 


	13. Weird Date

One of my reviewers said something about my spelling and I was more than horrified to realise that he had been gentle on me. I read again the story and I found countless mistakes. This is why I've reloaded it. However, English is not my native language so, surely, there must be tones of other mistakes I've missed.  
  
The conclusion? I really need a beta-reader ! The brave volunteer will have my eternal gratitude !  
  
***  
  
One of the generally-known flaws of Bulma was the lack of punctuality. However, twenty-five minutes after the kitchen encounter, she was sitting on the living-room couch ready to go. She had given a lot of thought to the way she should dress, for she was unsure about Vegeta's intentions. Finally she had settled to a pair of black silk pants, with a matching blood-red shirt. She wore little make-up, and had her hair pulled in a ponytail, so that she was pretty much ready for all situations, including for a mid- night jogging if necessary. Her motherly instincts had kicked in at some point during her preparations, but she realised Trunks was ok with the nursery robots, plus her parents had been gone for hours, so they should get home any time. Then she realised that this could actually be considered a date and laughed. Genuinely amused at the situation: the first date with the father of your child ! But no, he must indeed be bored by the take-away food. Just the thought that this could possibly have some other meaning was purely preposterous!  
  
Five minutes later, Vegeta walked in the living room to find a rather nervous Bulma sitting on the couch clenching and unclenching her fingers, as she gently bit her lower lip. She seemed lost, small and fragile.  
  
He had reluctantly put on some of the clothes the old woman had bought him. He did realise that people dressed up for these sorts of activities.  
  
"Let's go woman." He growled, watching in amusement the startled look on Bulma's face.  
  
Vegeta went towards the door, with Bulma behind him, keeping a safe distance. As she walked out of the house she was too distracted by her own thoughts to notice the front door closing, therefore she had the unpleasant surprise of meeting face to face with the door's solid wood as Vegeta hadn't bothered to keep it open for her. Bulma couldn't help from muttering something about being a prince and having manners.  
  
A small argument arose about the means of transport, and, much to her surprise, Vegeta agreed to take the car. The night was just getting weirder and weirder.  
  
They dined in a just-opened restaurant, with Romanian cuisine, and, at some point, Bulma actually found herself enjoying his company. He did not speak much, nor did he hold the chair for her, but, strangely, she felt somehow safe with him around. After coming to realise this, Bulma made a mental note to see a shrink first thing in the morning. After all, what sane person would feel safe around the same person who had hurt her, both physically and mentally?  
  
"Miss ? Miss ? Excuse me ?"  
  
A young waiter pulled Bulma out of her reverie.  
  
"Yes ?"  
  
"I said, would you like more wine ?"  
  
Bulma looked down on the table to see that the red wine bottle was empty. Vegeta had drunk a few glasses, and so had she. After all, they were having red meat! Bulma sighed as she agreed that a second bottle would be indeed be welcomed. She had already finished eating, and now she was waiting for the man across her, whose meal was a hell lot bigger than hers.  
  
All around their table were all kinds of couples, young and old who seemed to be enjoying themselves a lot. Younger people especially had that look on their faces which stated loud and clear: I am in love and I am the happiest man alive! This wave of happiness only made Bulma remember her unhappy love life, her never-ending bad luck with men, and her resolution to get over everything. The answer to all her problems, even if it gave her one-night comfort, lay in front of her: booze!  
  
As she reached again for the bottle, Vegeta noticed the bruise on her arm. He grabbed her limb, studying the black and blue spot with barely contained anger. "Who was it?" he hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ouch! Vegeta let go, it hurts!" Bulma whined.  
  
"Who was it?" he inquired again, tightening his hold on her arm.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"This bruise!" he spat angrily. "Who did it to you?"  
  
"Huh !" Bulma's mind finally registered what was going on. "Ah, Trunks did that when we were playing ! Now let go !" she hissed trying to regain possession of her arm.  
  
"The brat ?" he asked incredulously, then suddenly smirked, letting go of her arm.  
  
"He is not a brat ! He is a sweet little boy, whom I happen to love more than anything!"  
  
Vegeta leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms.  
  
"How old is he?" he inquired.  
  
"Huh! Did I hear that right? You want to know something about him? Are you all right?" Bulma shook her head, pretending to be in a daze.  
  
"Don't mock me, woman ! You would not like the consequences" he said in a deceivingly calm voice. "As for the boy, I want to know because he belongs to me."  
  
'Just like you will, shortly.' He smirked at the unspoken last sentence.  
  
"Well, news flash mister! We are independent people, not pets, we do not belong to you! Got that?"  
  
"Hm" was the only reply.  
  
"And, he is one year and four months." she answered, still startled at his sudden interest.  
  
'Hm, old enough to train. Although I should have started sooner.'  
  
"So, he can walk."  
  
"Yes, for some months now."  
  
After that, there were no more words for a while. Bulma busied herself with the wine, while Vegeta calmly finished his dinner.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta" she sighed , breaking the silence as the drink started to have a stronger effect her, " I envy you so much sometimes!"  
  
"Is that so?" he answered, not even trying to hide his amusement.  
  
"Yes...I think it must be great to have no kind of feelings. To be like a machine. No feelings, no chance of being hurt. "  
  
At that Vegeta's eyes darkened even more, while his scowl deepened.  
  
"But I am trying, I really am." Bulma went on with her little speech, totally ignoring the changes in Vegeta. "After all" she paused to empty her glass "I've managed to put you behind me. Imagine there used to be a time when I actually gave a shit about what happened to you!"  
  
"Was there ?" he inquired in an angry.  
  
"Yep!" she confirmed, the alcohol having taken over her mind completely. "Not now though .. Nooooo. I've learned my lesson well. Not anymore. After all, why should I care about you, when you obviously hate me? Huh?"  
  
"Woman, I.."  
  
"Don't worry, Vegeta, I am the only one to take the blame for this situation. You've been honest from day one! Yes, you have! " she admitted, finding that speaking was an increasingly challenging task.  
  
But she felt good; there was little angst now, as she spoke about things which had been too painful to mention in the past.  
  
"Let's go, woman. You're drunk!"  
  
"Probably" Bulma burst into laughter. "But, it's ok! I just want to forget, and to pretend I am happy for once. She assured in that serious tone, drunk people sometimes use.  
  
By the time they reached home, Bulma's mood had swung from happiness to sorrow. She was also getting a little dizzy, as Vegeta dragged her mercilessly through the darkened halls.  
  
Bulma watched his profile in amazement through the dim light, wondering how someone could possibly look so tough. She lifted one of her shaking arms and touched his cheek.  
  
This movement stopped Vegeta from his march, the unexpected touch making him flinch. He looked down on her, also releasing her arm, which allowed Bulma to support herself on the nearby wall. Bulma's mind registered the fact that he had moved away from her touch, and she felt awful again. Was she that disgusting, that a man didn't even bare to be touched by her? She bowed her head in shame, biting her lower lip.  
  
"Vegeta, am I that awful ?" she inquired in a small voice, and he could tell she was close to tears. "I mean, nobody likes me enough. All the guys I've been dating fled away." At this point, tears were rolling down her cheeks. "It's because I am not good in bed, right? They somehow knew that... even you told me so." She sobbed uncontrollably ."Bbut, I'm sure I could improve, right? Right?" She summoned up all that was left of her courage and looked up to him.  
  
Vegeta, who had patiently waited for her to finish, proceeded in doing what he wanted for some time now. He bent and kissed her passionately, his tongue pushing enthusiastically into the warmth of her mouth.  
  
This action took Bulma completely by surprise, but she made no move to stop him. Quite the contrary. She had missed intimate touch so much, that, at that point she didn't care about the fact that she was breaking her oath, never to give in to Vegeta. The passion of the kiss combined with the alcohol-induced haze made her loose all her inhibitions. She answered the kiss hard, pushing herself closer to Vegeta as her arms latched onto his neck.  
  
The Saiyan wasted no time in ripping both of their pants, cupping her buttocks and lifting her, so that Bulma could put her legs around his waist. He was amazed at the fact that although they had barely kissed, both of them were more than ready for the next stage.  
  
'Good, that means she wants me as badly as I want her'. With that thought, Vegeta entered her, moaning lightly at the tight, wet sheath surrounding him.  
  
Bulma rocked her hips towards him, revealing in the ardour. She barely registered him adjusting her legs, so that she was set higher, allowing him to gain more leverage as he started a deep and harsh rhythm.  
  
She moaned wildly as she slid up the wall, as her orgasm was bearing down fast on her. She pushed herself down harshly, clenching her fingers in his arms.  
  
Vegeta, on the other hand, had planned a little more then sexual pleasure for that night. Cupping her chin in one of his hands, he turned her head to the right, kissing the now exposed neck.  
  
"Eu, Vegeta, print al Saiaynilor te iau pe tine, Bulma de pe Terra ca so consoarta pe viata. Tu si fiul tau sunteti ai mei !"*  
  
That being said, he bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder, revelling in the taste of blood that came forth. Bulma gave a strangled cry in shock and pain, but could do nothing more as the orgasmic waves crushed down on her. A few thrusts later, Vegeta also came, releasing his seed deep inside her.  
  
A minute later, completely restored, Vegeta looked closely at his new mate. Her hair was a mess, and so were her remaining clothes. She had red, slightly swollen lips and her eyes were glazed over by the orgasms utter satisfaction.  
  
"We're not through yet, woman!" he whispered, tightening his hold on her and carrying her into his bedroom, his shaft still buried deep inside her warmth.  
  
***  
  
Translation: "I, Vegeta, Prince of all the Saiyans claim thee, Bulma from Earth as my mate for life. You and your son are mine!"  
  
Thanks a lot man, I own you a bunch, Debido!  
  
****  
  
Naughty Bulma ! Sex on the first date ? So, you think this is over ? Would you like it to be over ? Well, it's not ! Is it getting a little darker in here ? And no, Bulma is not going to forgive him so easily, folks ! 


	14. Who's bad?

DRUMS, TRUMPETS: I have to thank Debido for helping me out by beta reading!  
  
To my upset reviewer: Vegeta isn't off the hook yet! Hope you'll keep on reading and you'll review also when you like it!  
  
BOND DISCUSSION: I don't believe in bonding - just imagine if they feel each other's pain and happiness, then poor Bulma must be in a constant agony as Vegeta keeps on hurting himself daily !  
  
***  
  
When Bulma woke up, the sun was up in the sky, the birds were happily singing and her head was killing her - it was, of course, a well-deserved hangover. She was so dizzy that, at first, she didn't realise where she was and wondered idly why the bed was not as soft as usual. Opening her eyes she also noticed that the sheets were not the usual ivory, instead a dark blue colour. Bulma raised her head carefully and took in her surroundings. That simple action led to a shocking conclusion: that was not her room! Even worse: this was Vegeta's bedroom!  
  
Bulma opened her mouth, ready to let out blood curdling scream, but, as soon as the first shriek crossed the air, she regretted her decision. Rubbing her forehead, she registered in her mind at the 'mistakes-you-learn- from' rubric the following conclusion: Never scream when you have a hangover! Taking long breaths, Bulma decided to take in her current situation as calmly and rationally as possible, considering the circumstances.  
  
Alone. Naked -she spotted her ripped shirt on the floor-. In Vegeta's room. In his bed. And clearly from the mess and the sheets and pillows thrown carelessly in every direction, there had been some serious activities going on the previous night. At least, that was the logical conclusion - last night was still a blur, she remembered nothing from the moment they left the restaurant.  
  
Bulma winced, feeling dreadful. Gathering her last bits of strength, her body sore in a pleasant manner, and clad only in a sheet, she made her way to her bedroom, and tossing the Vegeta-and -sex smelling sheet as if it were plagued, she plunged into the cold water of the shower. She stood there until she turned blue from the cold, and after having shut the curtains down to stop the annoying and dizzying sunlight from coming in, she took an Aspirin and went to bed.  
  
She woke up several hours later with a small recollection of what had happened - barely formed memories of having sex with the man she had been trying to put behind from some time now. Well, why the hell did she do that? She had been drunk before, but she had not slept with anyone because of it! She was lonely and disappointed, that much she realised. But, by Dende, Vegeta had no right to take advantage of her like that! But, then again, what could you expect from him? Him, and the smug _expression on his face! She could almost see it! He'll come and brag about it, and make fun of her! No fucking way! Not this time! Bulma Briefs is no victim! With that thought firmly setin her mind, Bulma decided it was high time to get up and face the prince.  
  
***  
  
On the other hand, Vegeta was in an unusually good mood: he was so close to having it all. All he needed was to defeat Kakarrot, and things would be as they should. He was pleased with himself; the mate he had chosen was perfect indeed, and his son was old enough to start training. As he repeated his katas across the GR, he couldn't stop himself from smirking. He hadn't had such good sex in years and the image of Bulma, exhausted and sound asleep, her back pressed tightly against his chest was priceless indeed. He had really enjoyed teaching her some of the tricks he knew and she had proved to be a very talented student and a very sensual indeed. He had been a fool not to take her completely from day one.  
  
Snickering to himself, he wondered if he should set up a schedule for her to train - as the dawn approached, she had been having some problems in keeping up with him and when he left for his usual training sessions, she was so exhausted that she didn't even stir. Yeah, who knew Earth methods could lead to such good results !  
  
***  
  
Vegeta entered the kitchen, still smirking and dropped himself in one of the chairs around the kitchen table.  
  
"Well, hello dear!" Mrs. Briefs cheeped. "How was your date?"  
  
"Fine, woman, just fine." He answered trying to sound as grudgingly as ever.  
  
"I am so happy to hear that!" Bulma's mother exclaimed clapping her hands together. "I was sure you two would solve your problems in no time!"  
  
The smooth conversation was interrupted by Bulma's entry. She was dressed impeccably, wearing a perfect make-up and had her hair beautifully arranged.  
  
Vegeta was displeased when he noticed that she wore a scarf around the neck which covered his mark.  
  
"Hello, mother!" she said in a calm voice.  
  
"Why, hello dear! Did you sleep well?" Mrs Briefs inquired in a "mother- knows-everything" tone.  
  
"There was a little insect that bothered me. Except that, I had a very good night." She affirmed flatly, still ignoring Vegeta.  
  
Mrs. Briefs was not the most perceiving person ever, but even she realised that there was an aversion form his daughter's part against Vegeta. So she decided to make a quick exit, to let the couple discuss their problems alone.  
  
"That's very good, hun. Got to go, I must bring lunch to your father. You know how he is when he starts working in that lab of his!" and with that Mrs Briefs exited the room, so pleased with herself for finding such a good excuse, that she forgot to actually take the food tray with her.  
  
Bulma walked to the fridge and grabbed a Coke, offering Vegeta a wonderful view of her bottom as she bent to pick up the bottle. Then, she calmly sat in a chair, opened the bottle and, not bothering to use a glass, started drinking the coke. She wondered if she should pick up something stronger - a whisky would be good - to help her forget. Ever since she woke up, she had been remembering bits of the past night, which had become now crystal clear. Then again alcohol had brought her into her current situation.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was scrutinising her closely. It was clear that she was ignoring him, in fact pretending to. What the hell was wrong with her?  
  
Vegeta started to get angry - she was not supposed to behave like that! Females were unpredictable indeed, he was quite happy that only a few of them became warriors!  
  
But this was no ordinary female, she was his mate, and she would behave properly! "What the hell is wrong with you woman? He growled.  
  
Bulma looked at him and faked surprise.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said" he emphasised on his words "what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me, maybe you should ask yourself what is wrong with you!" She answered sarcastically. "Not that I would care, anyway!"  
  
"Hmph. Anyway, I expect you to move into my room today. Be there when I finish my afternoon training!" he barked his orders.  
  
"Vegeta don't be silly" Bulma laughed in his face "Why should I move in with you of all people?"  
  
"Woman, don't try my patience! Are you going to deny our fucking sessions from last night?"  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, really I never knew you to be the romantic kind! Guess what: I have my needs, too! You were just convenient . just a quick lay. Though I must say, it was also a pity fuck! Poor prince, no kingdom, no future, second best! You did give me a wonderful son, that much I could do for you! One would guess you are old enough to have heard of one night stands!" Bulma finished triumphantly. Payback was sweet indeed.. And, surprisingly, Vegeta actually looked hurt. Well, now the bastard knew how she felt when he carelessly stepped on her heart!  
  
'What did she just say?' Vegeta's mind struggled to fully understand what this seditious young female was telling him. 'Pity fuck? Just a quick lay? Who the fuck did she think she was? She should feel honoured that he had chosen her! The stupid bitch was going to pay dearly!'  
  
The table which laid between them was suddenly flying through the air, only to shatter in small pieces as it hit the wall.  
  
"You stupid bitch!" he shouted angrily, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her forcefully. "Who do you think you are?" He slammed her to the wall so powerfully that Bulma felt her entire body going into shock from the impact.  
  
"I am a mere woman who wants to have nothing with you!" She yelled enraged. "Let me go! Haven't you hurt me enough? You sadistic, egocentric son of a bitch! What's the matter? You've had a taste of your own medicine and you find it bitter, don't you?  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!" he growled frustrated, murder in his eyes  
  
He let go of her shoulders, balling his hands into fists on either sides of his body and she was happy to have the soles of her feet fully connected with the ground. Vegeta was so angry that he unconsciously started to power up. Small objects started flying through the air and Bulma pressed herself tightly into the wall to protect herself form the growing heat.  
  
"Listen here, because I am not going to repeat myself. You had your fun, now I am in charge. You are my mate and you will not disobey me. You will be in my room at 9 o'clock tonight, with all your belongings or you will be very sorry, Bulma, very sorry!" "No, I will not! I have my life and you are not in it! Have I made my..."  
  
Bulma's yell was cut off by Vegeta's fist slamming into the wall, close to her head. Bulma's body went rigid. Had she been hit by that fist, she would have been dead. For Kami's sake, he made a hole in the wall so big that a person could cross into the next room! Vegeta's entire body was shaking, and he seemed to be fighting himself for control. Finally, he released his fist only to caress Bulma's cheek lightly. Then exited the kitchen, growling on his way out:  
  
"Nine o'clock!"  
  
***  
  
Mrs. Briefs crossed her arms angrily. What was wrong with these kids? Both so stubborn and proud! Their shouts could be heard from the far end of the compound. As she approached the battle field she met a very angry Vegeta storming out through to the GR. Deciding to postpone the discussion for now, she headed towards the kitchen, where she found her only child angrily sweeping the floor and muttering something intelligible. The older lady took in her ruined kitchen quite calmly and asked in a tiny voice:  
  
"Bulma-chan, have you had an argument with Vegeta again ? But he's such a good boy!"  
  
"No, mom." Bulma replied letting the mop fall to the floor and heading still angry towards the door.  
  
"He's not a good boy, he's a bad man." (I just love this line I wrote! )  
  
*** Two hours later, Mrs. Briefs decided that it was safe to approach "the good boy". After having calmed down ( "The nerve of that prick! To order me to move with him!" [same as before, delete it or integrate it]), Bulma had gone to Trunk's room and mother and son were now happily building a logo house, while the prince was still training heavily in the GR.  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta!" Mrs. Briefs knocked on the front door of the GR. "Can I come in?"  
  
The soft humming inside stopped, along with the strong BOOMs created by the prince's rage. An almost naked Vegeta, sweat dripping on his tanned body, almost flew the door from its hinges. It was pretty clear that he was still angry.  
  
"What is it, old woman?" he shouted.  
  
"Vegeta, I know.."  
  
"You know nothing, woman! I am sick and tired of you trying to help me! I need nobody's help! I should have never agreed with your stupid human ways! Now, I will do things Saiyan style! And nobody will stand in my way, or they will pay! I will have that daughter of yours even if she likes it or not. Nobody mocks me and gets away with it. "  
  
"Vegeta!" Mrs. Briefs whined, scared by the look in the prince's eyes.  
  
"Go away, woman." He added with unexpected gentleness. "Your daughter is my mate. I will not hurt her, as long as she obeys. Now bring me lunch, I did not have the chance to eat properly."  
  
That being said, he shut the door in her face, leaving her still in a daze.  
  
***  
  
Night time:  
  
Vegeta paced furiously through his room. It was five minutes past nine and there was no trace of that blasted woman! How dare she defy him like that? He had stopped his training early especially for her, and the little wrench ... He stormed out of his room, and flew through the corridors, blasting the door of Bulma's room. The woman was there, indeed, on the bed reading a book.  
  
"What the." she muttered confused by the sudden appearance.  
  
"How dare you disobey me?" He growled, his eyes narrowed in rage.  
  
Before Bulma could express her indignation at the torn door and master-like attitude, Vegeta phased in front of her and the last thing she remembered was the prince's dark, cruel eyes before the darkness embraced her. 


	15. House Arrest and an Orange

Author's Note: First of all, sorry for the delay. I've been to my grandmother in a God-forsaken village. Second of all, don't flame me if you think Bulma gave in too easily. She didn't the poor thing. She just woke up in a strange situation and needs time to revert to her usual self. Third: I have no control whatsoever over the characters. They completely ignore me and behave like they want, I am like the step-mother of some teenagers. Fourth: enjoy and tell me what you think about it!  
  
House Arrest and an Orange  
  
Bulma woke up for the second day in a row in Vegeta's bedroom. At first, she had this crazy idea that the past day had never happened but after a minute or two she put all the pieces together, including the incident from the previous evening with Vegeta barging in her room. That bastard must have knocked her out cold! Who the fuck did he think he was? She still had pains in her neck!  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief at the fact that she still had her PJ's on, Bulma walked determinately to the door, grabbing the knob violently and pushing against the door with all her might. The door, however, refused to open. What the hell is that suppose to mean? I'm locked in !? The nerve of that guy ! I swear, I'm gonna rip him into small pieces and be done with it ! Who the fuck does he think he is ?  
  
At that point, anger had already gotten the best of Bulma. She started kicking the door with her fists and feet, yelling at the top of her lungs:  
  
"Hey, let me out! Mom, dad, can you hear me? Let me out! Somebody! Anybody! I'm going to kill you when I get out! Do you hear me, prince of all monkeys?"  
  
Unfortunately, there was little hope of somebody coming to her rescue soon, due to the fact that Vegeta's room was placed in a secluded area of the compound, because of the danger the prince represented.  
  
Some minutes later, after having screamed herself hoarse, her limbs hurt from the unfair match with the solid wood of the door, Bulma remembered that she was a mechanical genius and decided to let her magical hands do the trick. Surprise, surprise! The mechanism of the door had been built by Bulma herself and was activated only by the voice of the owner - in this case, Vegeta -. And the owner could lock or unlock the door both from inside and outside the room, but the problem was the fact that the entire apparatus was outside, the inner knob being merely a concession made to the fashion. In other words, Bulma had to wait for somebody, namely Vegeta, to let her out.  
  
After having reached this disturbing conclusion, Bulma scolded herself for having been so brilliant in designing the locks, then remembered that she was a pretty girl - and she would remain one as long as she stopped frowning, hence keeping the wrinkles at a safe distance.  
  
As she strolled through the room, she took her time to think seriously about Vegeta. What was he trying to pull? What was that thing about moving in with him? Was he serious? He sure looked like! But why? He had made it perfectly clear that he thought her to be unworthy to put it mildly. Really, did he know so little about feelings that he didn't understand she had been tremendously hurt by his actions? And in more ways than one.  
  
Entering the adjoined bathroom, Bulma felt her cheeks redden at the site of her toiletries mingled with those of Vegeta. He didn't have much, really. A toothbrush and a hairbrush - she wondered absent-mindedly if he brushed his hair or if he had some method to preserve its flame position - soap, a bottle of shampoo, a razor and some intact after-shaves her mother must have bought for him. Over them now laid make-up kits, eyeliners, all sorts of lipsticks, powders, her four hairbrushes, different brands of soap and shampoo, creams and other cosmetic stuff. Her blush only deepened when she saw that he had also brought in her Tampax (tampons for those that aren't girls) and she was shocked at seeing her toothbrush laying peacefully next to his. These two things made her realise that Vegeta was extremely serious about the whole deal.  
  
How was she going to cope with this new problem? She wondered as she reluctantly took a quick shower, forfeiting the long baths she was accustomed to. Despite her careful search, she was unable to find some clothes for herself, so she put on again the fluffy, pink PJs and did her morning rituals feeling extremely awkward. Then, she climbed into bed, leaning on some pillows against the bedpost and trying to keep her mind from the rising hunger.  
  
She had mentally prepared a long and well-argumented speech to deliver to the prince the moment he stepped into the room, but when it did happen, five hours later, she had one single goal left in life: to eat.  
  
Bulma watched in fascination as the door slid open and a Vegeta grudgingly stepped in, shutting the door behind him violently. He appeared rather tired, as he was most likely coming from the GR, but all that was lost to Bulma as she spotted in one of his hands the object of her most ardent desires: food.  
  
She practically flung herself towards her goal but she never reached it. Vegeta nonchalantly did a side step, dropping himself in one of the armchairs in the room, while Bulma stood still as if glued to the floor, trembling in anger and frustration.  
  
"Vegeta, give it to me!" she spat furiously at being denied.  
  
"Hmph, I never thought you to be the direct type." He mocked casually, watching in detachment as she blushed, realising the sexual connotation of her line.  
  
"You know I didn't mean it like that! I need to eat, y'know! Let me out of here, you ape! What is wrong with you?" Bulma's anger grew as her search for something to hit him with proved to be fruitless. She didn't care what was going to do to her, as long as she got a good hit on him first.  
  
"Poor little girl! Wants her mummy?" he chuckled cruelly.  
  
At that point, Bulma decided she really didn't need to hear any of this. So she threw herself at him, or should I say at the orange in his hand.  
  
What followed was an uneven wrestling match. Bulma somehow ended up in his lap, trashing wildly as she reached up for his hand, which he kept on lifting into the air. The woman's struggles came to an abrupt halt as she felt something hot and wet closing upon her nipple. She was horrified at realising that she had been performing a lap dance and that Vegeta had been merely acting upon an unwritten invitation in taking one of her jiggling breasts in front of him.  
  
Orange forgotten, she stood up quickly and walked away from him, relieved that he made no move to stop her.  
  
"Here's the deal, woman. I have something you want. The question is what are you willing to pay for it!"  
  
"What!? You want money?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Don't be stupid woman!" he spat. "Right now you don't have any money. You only have what's on you!"  
  
Then, changing the tone of his voice he asked seductively, swinging the orange from one hand to another  
  
"And what a fine line of clothes you have! I especially like those pink pants. They would matched my shirt quite nicely, don't you think?"  
  
"Huh?" Bulma had been watching mesmerised the orange, but her attention was somehow caught by the Saiyan's last words.  
  
"Well", Vegeta concluded standing up, "I want them!"  
  
"Excuse me? What, are you turning gay or what?" She regretted her words the second they left her mouth. Great, now he made him angry. She involuntary cringed at the prospect of being hit again.  
  
However, Vegeta seemed to be unfazed, just slightly amused.  
  
"That is going to cost you. I seemed to have made a passion for pink and now I must have the blouse too." "Like no way!" she balled her hands into fists. "You pervert! I'd rather starve to death then...."  
  
"Would you now?" In an instant Vegeta had appeared behind her grabbing her wrists, holding them in front of her and pinning her soft body against his as his chin nestled itself in the crook of her neck. His other hand came up to carry the orange to her nose, allowing her to take in the appetising smell of fresh fruit.  
  
By now Bulma was really determined to find a way to physically hurt him, once she was out of this mess.  
  
"You know" he whispered softly in her ear "the feeling of biting into this delicious sweetness. And the juice pouring softly into your mouth and down your throat" he paused to kiss her cheek softly "and the fresh taste in your mouth....You want it, don't you? It's so easy to have it .....so easy .....Bulma ....give me what I want and I will give it to you ...the smell" - he started rubbing himself against her, letting her know he was aroused - "the flavour" - he moved to breath in the scent of her hair-"the taste" - his teeth found the bite mark he had put on her not too long ago and kissed it gently-"... the feel.. "he ended, his teeth biting down harsh, reopening the wound and tasting the fresh blood.  
  
Bulma knew that it wasn't about food any more he was talking about. He wanted more and for one moment he was willing to give herself to him. It would be soo easy. Too easy, she realised. Plus, she decided to move on and she, too, was as stubborn as a mule.  
  
She cried out, feeling his sharp teeth and remembered the little wound on her neck, which she had problems concealing. Now it could leave a scar on her unblemished skin!  
  
"No!" she yelled, snapping out of the magic his actions had put her in and freeing herself from his grasp. "No!" she repeated and, as if it weren't enough, Bulma decided to vocalise one of the most stupid lines of her life "I'm not hungry any more!"  
  
"Oh, but you will" was his only reply as the door slam shut behind him.  
  
***  
  
hours later  
  
"Eight...Eight and a half!"  
  
"Nine !.C'mon, girl, you can do it!" she whispered exhausted.  
  
"Ten!" she breathed our collapsing to the floor.  
  
She had done it! Ten push-ups!  
  
'Yeah" she thought ironically to herself 'I'll catch up with Vegeta in no time!'  
  
"Huh, who would have thought it to be so difficult!" she mused as she was crawling on all fours to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
It was now as clear as daylight that the prince was playing mind games with her: isolation, solitude and hunger. But despite the fact that she had guessed his game, she could do nothing to stop it. Quite the contrary: knowing that he was up to something made her extremely nervous as she kept on trying to predict hid next move. And why wasn't anybody looking for her? How was her baby doing? Mum would take care of him for sure, but she could be so dizzy sometimes! Had she woken in the Twilight Zone?  
  
*** By night-time, Bulma's hunger had reached astronomical proportions. She did not eat much usually - there had been hours and hours spent in her lab without a bite. But now, since she was being denied, she wanted it more than anything and, the harder she tried not to think about it, the worse the hunger became.  
  
Upon hearing the soft padding down the hallway and towards her room, Bulma quickly untangled herself from the bed sheets, grabbing a lamp which had been laying peacefully on the nightstand, hid behind the door and prepared to strike. The room was now quietly bathed in a dim light from one lamp left on.  
  
It was a hastily made-up plan that she herself trusted little, but in her current state she couldn't come up with anything better.  
  
Vegeta stepped into room, sweat dripping off him in small rivulets.  
  
Raising the lamp into the air, she struck with all her might, trying to sneak past him and out the door. One arm latched itself around her waist, pulling her back into the room with careless force, hence making her land on her butt.  
  
Bulma winced as she saw the door sliding shut, trapping her with Vegeta in the room. She gasped as she realised how angry he was. His onyx eyes were practically burning holes through him.  
  
'Oh my God, he's really gonna kill me this time!" she thought desperately as she started crawling away from him. Trunks came into her mind. He had no father and now, because of her temper, would loose his mother too. She had never seen Vegeta looking so pissed outside a battle.  
  
She retreated more as Vegeta advanced, so in the end, she trapped herself in a corner, her back pressed tightly into the wall. Summoning up her powers she stood tall, facing the Saiyan. His silence was the scariest thing about him right now, besides his burning eyes, glistening in the mild darkness.  
  
"Ve..Vegeta." she whispered, avoiding his eyes.  
  
Silence.  
  
'How, how can I stop him? I don't want to die, I'm still young! There could be one thing, but how would he react? God, I'm gonna be blasted away!'  
  
Shaking like a leaf, Bulma lifted her arms and slowly started unbuttoning her shirt. She could feel Vegeta's gaze upon her slowly exposed flesh.  
  
After all the buttons were undone, she made no move, staring at her feet.  
  
"Take it off." he whispered huskily.  
  
Bulma shuddered, but made no move to take the shirt off.  
  
His hands came up on either sides of her body, caressing her arms, gripping her shoulders and pulling her slowly towards him. Then he grabbed the sides of the shirt, pulling it down slowly, leaving Bulma clad only in her pyjama pants.  
  
The air seemed to have grown thick in the room for she had problems breathing regularly. A sort of strange sexual languor had been engulfing them, sending shivers through her body.  
  
Vegeta's hands then travelled south, slipping under the waistband of her pants, grabbing it tightly.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma looked up to him through glazed eyes, her mind barely registrating the strange look on Vegeta's face. For he looked strange, as he stood there doing nothing more than watching her with some sort of bizarre curiosity, his hands feeling hot on her skin. Her nose picked up the smell of him, a strange kind of smell, deep and enticing. He smelled like nobody else, deep forest with a touch of spice, mixed along with something else she did not recognise.  
  
Part of her wanted to run away and hide in a far-away place, while the other part wanted desperately to kiss him. Licking her lips nervously, she lifted herself slightly on her toes and started to get closer to him.  
  
"Ah!" she cried out startled, feeling her pants being ripped away, the sound of tearing clothes bringing her back to reality.  
  
Vegeta seemed to come out of a daze also as he closed his eyes and took a long breath, closing his eyes. When he re-opened them he had become the same as usual, cold, calm and calculated.  
  
Bulma gulped nervously as the magic between them was broken, then lifted up her arms to protect her bare chest and watched as Vegeta stepped aside.  
  
An orange came rolling down to her feet and she lifted it up and started de- coiling it and eating it hungrily. She could do so, as Vegeta seemed to be oblivious to her presence. He formed a little ki-ball and turned her clothes into ashes, then dropped himself on the bed, his back to Bulma and started puling off his boots. He carelessly strolled past Bulma on his way to the bathroom and soon the water from the shower could be heard.  
  
As he was showering, Bulma improvised herself a dress form a bed sheet and prepared herself for the worse. She just couldn't believe herself! She almost kissed him out of her own will! Hello! This is the guy that put you in a hospital, remember?  
  
The worst came up ten minutes later in the form of a bare naked Vegeta who once again passed by her without even acknowledging her presence and climbed into bed, turning off the little lamp, hence leaving a pitch-black darkness in the room.  
  
"Well", he finally spoke, "aren't you coming to bed?"  
  
The same problem had been going through Bulma's mind as well. As things stood at that point, she had two possibilities: to sleep in a chair or in bed with Vegeta.  
  
The chair it will be! She decided, wrapping the sheet tighter against her body. Outside the wind was blowing furiously, blasting the dead leaves into the dark sky.  
  
She winced as she hit something through the darkness. She really had a hard time finding a chair in the dark. Finally, after much fussing, Bulma managed to put aside the slight hunger she still had and the chills given by the cold of the room, and fell asleep. 


	16. Resistence Is Futile

Chapter 16 - Resistance Is Futile!  
  
Vegeta couldn't sleep. He was angry and trying to calm himself, which was rather difficult considering his foul temper. Damn her, she was so stubborn! He should just let her sleep on the fucking chair! Grumbling he threw the sheets aside and stood up, swearing softly in the darkness. He strolled over to her, picked her up carefully, dismissing the sheet she was covered in and did his best not to throw her roughly on the bed. She would wake up and start bitching to him as usual. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked down on her, smiling smugly at the site of her sprawled on his bed, clad only in a pair of white panties. She looked vulnerable and innocent and maidenly and he had to control himself not to wake her up and take her, willingly or not. Damn her!  
  
Tucking her in, Vegeta took his place on his side of the bed and fell asleep still in a bad mood.  
  
He woke up as usual at 4:30 AM in a better mood. Bulma was curled in a foetal position, his arm being held tightly by her two arms. Her head was lying on his shoulder. He lifted up his other hand and moved a lock out of her face, marvelling at the soft texture. It was time to start a new day and a new lesson for Bulma.  
  
"Hey, woman, move your lazy ass out of the bed!" he whispered, shaking her slightly.  
  
"Oi, mom, just five minutes, please!" she pleaded, pulling the sheets over her head and turning away from him.  
  
Vegeta frowned slightly, then smirked and gave her a slight push (slight by his standards, anyway!) which sent her on the bedroom floor, along with a pillow and some sheets.  
  
A still half-asleep Bulma, clad only in her panties, her hair a mess pushed herself up.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you? Huh? I was trying to take my fucking beauty sleep, you ass!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, such a foul mouth from a lady!" Vegeta commented amused, crossing his arms. "And to think.."  
  
We will never know what Vegeta was thinking at that moment, because Bulma grabbed the pillow lying on the floor and sent it flying towards Vegeta's head. Amazingly, it made impact, the force of it sending feathers flying through the air.  
  
"Aha!" she cried out enthusiastically, crossing her arms over her chest too. This action, however, was not only a sign of glory, but also one of modesty: she had just discovered she was almost half naked.  
  
All that was forgotten once she saw Vegeta's face. She was expecting rage and maniacal expression; nothing of the kind. Vegeta looked genuinely confused and surprised, blinking curiously as feathers kept of falling form his head. It was a Kodak moment.  
  
Bulma burst into laughter, shaking so hard that she almost crumbled to the floor. Oh, Dende, who would have thought Vegeta would look so delicious when utterly confused?  
  
As the laughter subsided she cast a glance at the window and saw the autumnal sun rising. It was that early?  
  
Which remained her of sleep. She was anything but a morning person. She called an early morning when she woke up at 9 o'clock.  
  
Grumbling to herself, she took another look at her bed colleague who now appeared impassable  
  
"Listen here, buddy, I'm going to get into that bed and get back to my sleep, and I will not be bothered. Get it?" she threatened, raising her index finger into the air, modesty forgotten.  
  
Then smirking to herself she climbed into bed on her side and slid under the covers, revelling in the warm comfort. She felt good, as if she had won a battle against the mighty prince. She was almost asleep when she felt the bed shifting and suddenly her back was pressed tightly against his chest. His arms circled her, lacing his fingers with hers.  
  
He breathed in deeply, nuzzling at the back of her head.  
  
"Hm, I knew you would come to my bed willingly. True, your enthusiasm surprised me a little, but who's complaining?"  
  
Bulma shifted uncomfortably, suddenly remembering that she had fallen asleep on the chair. How did she get in bed? Well, unless she was sleepwalking, it must have been Vegeta. Uh, did he have to get so close? It was making her feel hot, it was quite hard to understand if it was a good kind of hot or a bad one.  
  
"C'mon, up!" he breathed out and suddenly she was been hauled onto his shoulders, her hands waving frantically trying to find something to hold on to.  
  
"Eeeep!" she cried out in protest "Vegeta, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Usually when people get up, they take a shower, at least that is the custom around here, isn't it? Plus, you have to work for your food, ne?"  
  
"What? Shower? Work? Uh, I don't understand Oh, yeah, maybe it's because I AM UPSIDE DOWN! Put me DOWN!" Bulma was kicking her feet against his abs, while she tried to regain control over her body.  
  
Vegeta kicked the bathroom-door open, then slammed it shut with his foot, dropping Bulma on the bathroom floor.  
  
"There you are!" he commented in a sultry voice "Now, prepare my bath!"  
  
Bulma blinked confused, her face turning as red as a tomato at the site of Vegeta - the site of a bare naked Vegeta; and her being clad only in her panties wasn't helping either. although the woman had already made up her mind to stop covering herself. Who was she kidding? The guy was well familiar with her naked top. Plus - and sparks of her old self came to life - she knew she was gorgeous!  
  
"Haven't you heard of a little thing called modesty?" she spat out. "There's no reason why I should be forced to see your..ahhh.you ...ahhaa..like that!"  
  
Vegeta smirked amused at her speech difficulty:  
  
"Then, why are you staring at my ..ahhha..me?"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not, mister!" she poked him with a finger in the chest "I am a lady, I'll have you know!"  
  
"No shit!" he replied flatly, turning his back on her, picking his toothbrush.  
  
Bulma sighted as she let the hot water fill the bath. Damn him, she was still sleepy, hungry and not in the mood for fighting. Life just wasn't fair! Hopefully, he'll be on his way soon and she could go back to sleep! Watching the water flowing, she got a wicked idea.  
  
She went past Vegeta who was brushing his teeth with a focused expression on his face as if he was performing some complicated katas. Haha who would have thought she would find something amusing about him? He looked even sweet as he was watching her move through the mirror. Their eyes met for a moment, Bulma's still full of mischief, Vegeta's strangely tender.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes to slits as she spotted the object of her desires: a green, curved bottle. She victoriously poured its entire content into the steamy water, grinning revengefully as the bubbles filled in the tub, almost slipping over. They smelled like strawberries (of course!) and that gained Vegeta's attention, who had just finished his task.  
  
He frowned slightly, but before he could say something, Bulma stepped aside, allowing him a full sight of the bath.  
  
She mockingly, and whispered in an apparently subdued tone:  
  
"You bath is ready your highness!"  
  
"It's about time you started to show me proper respect" he commented, passing by her and getting in the bath.  
  
It was Bulma's turn to frown; she had taken some steps back to admire her work and she wasn't satisfied! How the hell could he look so masculine in fluffy bubbles! Shaking her head in anger, she went to the sink and started brushing her teeth vigorously, glancing from the corner of the eye towards Vegeta. Hm!  
  
After she finished, she brushed her hair quickly and walked decisively towards the door. She had her hand on the knob, when she heard a gruff "Stop!"  
  
She sighed, but stopped, still facing the door.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Come here!" he ordered.  
  
"Oh, fuck off Vegeta! I've prepared your bath, now leave me alone!"  
  
"Come here!" he repeated calmly.  
  
It was his calm that infuriated her the most. She turned around with her eyes practically burning, did a side step, grabbing the biggest hairbrush she owned - you can't go to war without ammunition now, can you? - and stormed over to the bathtub.  
  
"I am not a fucking dog for you to order around, you bastard" she yelled as she approached the prince.  
  
"No, you're my bitch" he corrected, his hand lashing out to grab hers, pulling her into the water.  
  
Bulma fell ungraciously onto the Sayian, all her body going under, as the water splashed onto the floor. She came up shaking, her wet hair hanging over her face, her hands on his biceps. Her fall had landed her right in Vegeta's lap.  
  
Her hands curled, the nails biting into his skin, leaving angry red marks. She shook her head, blue locks of hair flying backwards.  
  
"You bastard!" she yelled, vaguely wondering why he was still smirking. "And stop smirking! It's annoying!" she yelled realising as she spoke that probably that was the purpose all along.  
  
She looked down on his chest, noticing the blood and retreated her hand in confusion. Oh, did she really do that!  
  
She was about to say something when she felt quite vividly that her womanhood was pressed against his groin. Bulma 'eeped' softly as she tried to move away, her hands gripping the sides of the bathtub, grateful that the bubbles hid her curves. Ok, so he could look, but not when they were so close!  
  
Vegeta's left hand moved, grabbing the back of her neck, rendering movement impossible.  
  
"And where do you think you're going? You haven't given me a bath yet!"  
  
"What? Bathe yourself! The nerve!" she shouted, trying to unclench his hand.  
  
"Temper, temper!" he mocked, watching amused Bulma's attempts to hit him. "You do want to eat, don't you?"  
  
She suddenly stopped her futile struggles and looked him in the eye.  
  
"I swear I'm going to make you pay for this!" she promised in a solemn voice.  
  
"I'm sure you will" he smirked, handing her the bath sponge.  
  
She sighed and started washing him, maintaining an impassive face as Vegeta was looking at her intensively. Ignoring his staring, she soon turned her task into an involuntary act of seduction. She moved her hands slowly, gently probing, surprised at the feel of his skin, soft in some places and callused in others. She bit her lower lip as she observed better the scars. She knew he had gone through Hell, but had never imagined that it was at this extent. Then she realised that she had never seen him so closely. Every time they had been together it had been too dark to see anything, she had been relaying on her other senses. It was so strange to think that she and he had made a baby together.  
  
Bulma giggled as she reached up to play with his hair, revelling in its coarseness. She tried to make it come down his shoulders, but it just kept rising.  
  
Deciding to deal with it later she reached out to wash the Saiyan's back, not realising that in doing so she was hugging him tightly, her breast on his chest. Because of his broad torso, she shifted so she could wash his back entirely, pressing herself to Vegeta so that her chin was resting on his shoulder.  
  
Vegeta, who had remained still so far, tilted his head slightly, his move manipulating Bulma into shifting again, so that their cheeks were touching.  
  
A minute later, Vegeta's hands came up and tangled themselves in her blue locks, massaging the skin gently.  
  
Bulma paused for a minute, then decided he wasn't doing something dangerous and went on with her work, still not realising either the way in which her breast rubbed against his chest nor his erection against her thigh.  
  
Imperceptibly, his hands went lower, massaging the back of her neck then down her spine, drawing little circles on her wet, silken skin.  
  
Bulma moaned softly, enjoying the sensation, suddenly willing to stretch like a kitten. There was a heat building itself rapidly in her stomach and down her loins. She realised the position she was in and moved her hands to his chest, trying to push him away.  
  
"Ve..ve.geta, wha..what are you doing?" she murmured.  
  
"Shh..I'm just helping you relax" he responded, grabbing her buttocks with one hand as the other had been gripping her waist to prevent her movement, lifting her upper.  
  
"Well" she moaned "I, I don't need to.." she bit her lip "..to relax."  
  
"You're sure?" he replied in a calm tone, ripping her panties away and sliding two fingers between her folds, pleased to discover the slickness that started to gather there despite the water. "You seem rather tense"  
  
"I...I am sure" she answered back, not sure herself if she really wanted him to stop.  
  
"Hmph" he slid the two fingers inside of her and started moving them inside of her slowly "You don't sound very convincing"  
  
"Uh! Stop, ....Vegeta!" she moaned "Please stop!"  
  
"No" he grumbled angry, adding a third finger and picking up the pace "when are you going to understand that resistance is futile?"  
  
The now roughness of his fingers drew all her coherent thought. She pushed her hips down, revealing in the rhythm they had created.  
  
She could feel it building inside of her, as it was crawling closer and closer. Her eyes rolled in her head, as her head craned onto his shoulder.  
  
Then it stopped.  
  
Bulma pushed her hips harder against his hands, but he remained immobile. Confused, she backed down a little to look at him, her head titled, her eyes confused.  
  
"Why?" her voice shook a little "Why did you stop?"  
  
"You seem relaxed!" he mocked.  
  
"What?" she just couldn't believe it. That was so like Vegeta! He was so mean, how could she have ever think he would ever change! It was not about just about sex, but about his whole demeanour, being cruel just for fun!  
  
She glared at him, tears of frustration brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Hush" he spoke tenderly, watching as emotions were playing on her face. His thumb went to the corner of her eye and whipped out a small tear, then moved his hand to one of her own, holding it gently. "I'll take care of you!"  
  
Their hands moved together under water, as Bulma's confusion grew.  
  
"Oh, no! No, no, no! I mean it Vegeta, don't even think about it!" she threatened as she understood his plan. " I am very serious about this!"  
  
"So am I" he answered back as he forced two of her fingers inside of her.  
  
Her eyes popped out in shock at the invasion. Gosh, this wasn't happening to her! He was not making her touch herself, no, no, no!  
  
Her eyes slammed shut in shame and confusion.  
  
"Woman!" he whispered "look at me!"  
  
Her eyes open despite her own will and she found herself hypnotised by the endless blackness of his eyes.  
  
His thumb started rubbing her bud of pleasures, firing nerve endings.  
  
The dual stimulation, combined with the previous frustration helped Bulma to shed her inhibitions. Gyrating her hips slowly, she moaned at the sensations and closed her eyes. She could pleasure herself, but not while looking at Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma! Look at me!" he coerced  
  
As her eyes opened slowly, he whispered huskily  
  
"There is no reason to be ashamed."  
  
Her body started trembling slightly as the rhythm increased, her eyes unwillingly glued to those of Vegeta.  
  
"You are very beautiful, my mate!"  
  
Bulma released a deep moan as she finally reached completion and was too far-gone for her mind to comprehend his next words  
  
"And mine, only mine, forever mine."  
  
With a deep sigh, Bulma leaned forward, too spent to sustain herself. Vegeta pulled her closer, one hand stroking her back while the other stroked her hair gently.  
  
"Did you like that?" he inquired in a deep voice.  
  
Bulma whimpered still trying to catch her breath, uncomfortable with his obvious arousal, close to her womanhood.  
  
"Yes, I do think you like it. See how easy it is, just to give in to me ... to me...to only me...I will take care of you..only I can do that .. you have nobody but me ..you are mine...mine forever, little one!"  
  
"No" she whispered, her voice still shaking "that's not true . I have friends, I have parents, I have a child, I am not alone. I have people who love me!"  
  
A deep rumble was her answer, as his arms tightened around her, holding her in a vice-like grip, not a painful one, just immovable.  
  
"And where are your friends? Where are your parents? Why haven't they looked for you yet? Do you think they care? After all, you're still in the house, they would have surely found you . but they didn't look, did they?"  
  
"No" she shook her head, her voice stronger "that's not true, you're lying! You did something to them, they are looking for me, they are!"  
  
She pushed against him, cursing herself for wanting to cry again.  
  
"Haha!" he mocked "poor little girl! Face it! You have nobody but me, woman!"  
  
"No, no, no..!  
  
Bulma's protests were cut off by a forceful kiss. She barely had time to clench her teeth. Vegeta took her lower lip between his teeth, nibbling on it. Angry at her refusal to open her mouth, he groaned, biting on her lip rather forcefully. Bulma cried out at the unexpected pain, therefore allowing his tongue to get in.  
  
After some time, he retreated allowing her to take in a breath, after which he went back to kissing her, despite her renewed protest.  
  
Then, it was hard to say when a kiss ended and the other started. After a while, Bulma couldn't remember anything, but kissing him for what seemed an eternity.  
  
Vegeta's hands went down to her buttocks, as he stood up, taking Bulma with her, splashing water all over the bath and flaring his ki to dry them both. Bulma's legs tightened themselves around his waist, as he strolled in the bedroom, not breaking the kiss.  
  
She was laid on the bed, with Vegeta on top of her. Finally, he broke the French kiss and started planting butterfly kisses on her shoulders, taking his time to savour her skin. Bulma just lay on the bed, still dazed. His lips, teeth and tongue drew a line of fire down her body.  
  
Vegeta's attention went on her breast, lavishing them with small kisses and playful nips as his hands went down to caress her inner thighs.  
  
Bulma was still confused, but grew shocked as she realised what was happening. Dende, she was making love with Vegeta or rather the other way around. Why?  
  
She gave a strangled cry as she felt his knee parting her legs. If she did that now, there would be no way out. She wasn't drunk anymore, she had no excuse, she would be accepting him.  
  
She gasped as she felt how close he was to joining them. Suddenly, she was unsure of what she wanted. Things were getting way too fast. A week ago she was still going on dates and now she was close to giving herself to Vegeta. What if he goes back to the way he was? What if he hurt her again?  
  
"No!" she shouted bursting into tears "I, I can't Vegeta, please, please don't make me! Please Vegeta, please! She pleaded desperately.  
  
Vegeta seemed to be surprised by the sudden outburst and frowned above her. He stood still for a minute, watching her closely as Bulma whined silently.  
  
"Whatever" he grumbled, his voice laced with disappointment, getting off her and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
Bulma took deep breaths, relieved and surprised at his yielding. She would have never believed him capable. He seemed to be fighting for control also. Some minutes later, he stood up and went to the dresser where he put his normal training outfit on.  
  
After finishing dressing he walked again to the bed and leaned over, kissing the top of Bulma's nose.  
  
"Why did I ever mated such a weakling, I'll never know" he muttered, pulling the sheets over her.  
  
On his way to the door he was stopped by Bulma's voice:  
  
"Vegeta, I."  
  
"Go back to sleep, woman. I'll be back."  
  
***  
'Is he right? Why aren't my folks looking for me? Don't they care? I would never leave without letting them know first! I mean I know they are not exactly the most down to earth people, but still. I miss my baby... strange, Vegeta was almost nice today! Guess I was right, he is kinda cute!' those were Bulma's thoughts as she drifted to sleep.  
  
***  
  
7:15, the kitchen  
  
"Good morning, honey!" Mrs. Briefs chanted happily.  
  
"Good morning, lad!" added Mr. Briefs "How's my little girl doing?"  
  
"Fine!" he mumbled, sitting down on a chair and waiting for the food to be delivered.  
  
"I just can't believed it" the blonde clapped her hands together as her face turned dreamily and her eyes watered. "you are just so romantic! I read something like that in a romance novel! Keeping her locked in you room like the mean pirate did with the noble maiden! But you see, in fact he was a landlord who had to turn pirate because of the mean uncle! Ahh! Why didn't you do that to me, honey?" she suddenly scolded her husband who was calmly drinking his morning coffee.  
  
Mrs. Briefs was saved by the intempestive arrival of a sleepy and slightly chubby young boy, dragging a yellow teddy bear. He stood in the door, slightly confused, then, grinning happily abandoned his toy and threw himself at Vegeta, hugging his leg tightly.  
  
"Da..Daddy" he chirped happily as the older man ignored him, still waiting for his food.  
  
Trunks' arrival helped Mrs. Briefs to snap out of her reverie and she hurried to bring the Saiyan his food, before attacking her grandchild. She lifted him up, breaking his contact with Vegeta and started kissing him all over, ruffling his hair and pulling at his cheeks, delighted by the little moans of protest the boy let out.  
  
Finally, after much fussing and petting she allowed the young boy to sit at his normal place at the table. True to his heritage, Trunks also started aspiring food, despite Mr. Briefs' explanation on the digestive system and the effects of not chewing.  
  
"Dadaddddyyyy!" Trunks chanted "do we train today, toooo?"  
  
Vegeta finally decided to pay the brat some attention.  
  
"Did you like training?" he inquired.  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks exclaimed, looking at his father with his eyes full of adoration. "It was ca.cool!"  
  
'At least some part of him is Saiyan!' Vegeta thought content. He had decided to train him ever since she told him the brat could walk. The good news was that the boy seemed to like the training. Yesterday he had to practically drag him out of bed, despite the protest of the rest of the family that claimed that the "angel" usually wakes up at 11 o'clock. Lazy, just like his mother. Well, they both needed some re-education. The brat seemed to have taken it better, now he woke up on his own and seemed to be eager to start training again, despite the bruises adoring his little body. Vegeta almost laughed out loud as he pictured the face of his father when he saw his nephew from Hell. A purpled-hair little boy to be the ruler of the Saiya-jins.  
  
***  
  
2:00, Vegeta's room  
  
When she woke up again, Bulma found a trey full of food at her disposal. After eating until she was sure she would burst she decided that she should wear something, although . she blushed embarrassed .there was nothing Vegeta hadn't seen yet. The only thing she could wear were his clothes, so she put them on, amused at the way in which they moulded on her curves.  
  
She was prepared to spend another afternoon in solitude, which was ok because she had to work on her escape plan. Vegeta had been nice, but she was her own woman, and she did not respond well to captivity.  
  
The door unexpectedly opened and Vegeta went in, a long thin box in his hand.  
  
Bulma blinked twice.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I live here." He smirked "Plus, I think it's time I spend some time with my mate" 


	17. Check mate or payback's a bitch!

Smirking, Vegeta walked to the middle of the room and sat down on the floor cross-legged, curling his index finger into a "come-here" gesture. Bulma scowled and turned her back on him, pretending to be very interested in the wallpaper in front of her.  
  
Vegeta seemed to be unfazed as if he was expecting such a reaction and opened the oblong box taking out little objects out in it, arranging them carefully. Bulma couldn't help but take a curious peek with the corner of an eye. When she realised what he was doing she forgot about her act of defiance and spinning around, ran towards Vegeta, taking a seat on the floor in front of him.  
  
He looked up, his little task finished and asked in a mocking voice:  
  
"Are you up to this, woman?"  
  
She smirked rubbing her hands together:  
  
"Of course. Maybe you should ask yourself if you are wise when you challenge a pretty genius like myself to a brain game. You shall soon know the bitter taste of defeat!"  
  
"Is that so?" he inquired, his tone deadly serious laced with threat. "Let's play!"  
  
And so the game of chess began.  
  
Half an hour later, both of them realised that it was going to be a difficult match to win. Bulma had the brains and more experience at playing chess, while Vegeta was a master in the art of strategy and war. However both of them were revelling in the challenge and the thrill of the confrontation. A long silence, punctuated with glares and mocking, defying smirks had fallen between them.  
  
"You are good" Vegeta finally admitted, hiding his pride at his mate's skills. "But not good enough."  
  
Bulma just smirked and fought the impulse to cross her arms.  
  
'Hm, being so close to Vegeta is really starting to take its toll on me. Dende, I wonder how am I going to behave in a year or two. Wait a minute, am I really considering the possibility of me being around Vegeta in the future? Well, he is kinda cute. And he's got a very, very nice butt. Strangely, I actually enjoy spending time with him. He's fun to be with in his grumpy way, but still.it's too dangerous. What if he flips again and gets violent?'  
  
Bulma's musing over the possibility of a relation with Vegeta proved to be fatal for her knight, deviously taken by the prince.  
  
Without even realising, Bulma pouted upset for letting the guard down and this time it was Vegeta's turn to loose a piece as he was fighting the impulse to kiss her. The small victory lit Bulma's face like a Christmas tree and this is when he made his move.  
  
"This is getting really boring" Vegeta spoke out in a monotonous tone "Let's spice it up a little bit."  
  
Probably under normal circumstances, she would have had a second thought. Or maybe not; the truth is that she got overconfident for whatever reason and plunged headfirst.  
  
"Ok, let's do it. What do you suggest?"  
  
"Let me think about it" Vegeta lied smoothly, as he had a long-established plan to begin with. " How about when I win you stop this nonsense and you behave like a proper mate."  
  
Bulma practically could feel her blood turning into lava. 'When I win? When I win? Just who does he think he is?'  
  
"No" she replied "when I win you will let me out of here".  
  
"Very well, woman." he agreed, happy that the things were going as he had planned. So far he had figured out everything, including the woman's request.  
  
And the match went on according to the Saiyan's plan. He had figured out a way to win it, speculating his mate's weaknesses. First of all he did all the moves to suggest a clever plan, yet one that could be deciphered by the woman. He even noticed the quick glint in her eyes as she figured out his plan. Of course, once that happened she totally forgot about defence and went straight for the kill.  
  
"Aha!" she cried out happily as she moved her Queen. "Check mate!" She looked up, frowning as she saw Vegeta smirking.  
  
He was just staring with a mischief look in his eyes. Why the hell was he acting like that? She had just won the game!  
  
Taking a long breath, Bulma concentrated on the board again, re-doing the steps meticulously. Panicking slightly as she realised why the prince was so calm. She couldn't believe she could have been so foolish! She had been so happy that she figured out his plan that she didn't realise Vegeta had too much experience in planning as to let himself be "read" so easily. And now.now she lost. He just had to move his queen and break her check and then with a simple move of the knight the game would be over. His victory was unstoppable now.  
  
As realisation came upon her, she raised her eyes to meet Vegeta staring at her with a strange look. Biting her lower lip she realised that he was really going to make her keep her part of the deal and behave like a proper mate. What does he mean by mate, anyway? Dende, how did this kind of thing happen to her?  
  
She slumped her shoulders in defeat, waiting for his ending move, sealing her fate. She watched as if in slow motion as his powerful fingers moved towards the Queen, moving it. to B3?  
  
"It seems that neither of us won this game, woman." He breathed out, still staring at her.  
  
Bulma couldn't believe that he actually did that. He had her and they both knew it, and yet he proved to be more sensitive than anyone would have given him credit for. She looked again at the black-and-white board, at the remaining pieces, smiling as she saw the fine dust that was once white pieces. Every time he took one of her pieces he turned it into dust. Surprisingly, Bulma was not upset about that, quite the contrary, she felt that this action suited him nicely.  
  
She was still smiling at his unexpected gentleness and, feeling a little in debt she leaned over the board and gave him a little pick on the lips. Or at least, that was her intention.  
  
When she tried to retreat, Vegeta's hand wound itself in her hair as his other hand grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her into his lap. Her protest was lost as his tongue delved into her mouth hungrily. She sighed mentally and started kissing him back, knowing that when he was in this kind of mood there was little she could do to stop him.  
  
'This is goood!' she mused to herself as they started a more thoroughly body search. 'And I can feel it's good for him too' Her lips curled under his his as she rocked her hips against the hardness forming in his pants.  
  
"Vege..ta..aah, .. wha..at's a.. maa.te?" she inquired as she started sucking on his lobe satisfied that she was getting the same treatment.  
  
"You" he replied quickly; too busy with his ministrations to elaborate on the meaning of the word 'mate'.  
  
"Aaah" she cried out in pain as Vegeta pushed her down on the floor, forgetting about the chess pieces. Bulma winced again as she felt them biting into the soft skin of her back. Her yelp got him out of his daze and he curled his hand around her waist lifting her up slightly as she wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
The offending objects that hurt his mate were gone in a blink of an eye and for a moment Bulma panicked at feeling the heat of the ki ball so close to her back. Her instinctive reaction was to tighten her legs around his waist, whimpering softly.  
  
His hands were up on her back again, ripping the spandex suit, leaving her bare back on the cold floor, soothing the pain. Strangely, he made no move to remove the front part, opting instead for kissing her breast through the fabric, nipping on them and sucking at the hardened nubs, visible through the dark blue material.  
  
She moaned as she felt the heat between her legs growing to unbearable highs.  
  
"Ve..vegeta ..aah..c'mon.don't tease" she pleaded trying to undress him.  
  
"Ah ah ah" he chastised softly "Hands off" he whispered, gently prying her hands off.  
  
"You control freak!" she moaned, giggling as he softly bit her tummy.  
  
Even for a trained martial artist like Vegeta it was impossible to arch more. He unhooked her legs from his waist, pushing her body forward so that he could remove the bottom half of the suit. His tongue delved into her womanly core, making her cry out and pushing herself towards his talented mouth.  
  
He smirked as he decided to do something that he knew she would appreciate; taking the little bud in between his lips he started purring softly. One of his hands was holding her writhing hips in place while the other was placed in between her breast, preventing her from lifting up the floor.  
  
The rumble set the nerve endings on fire. She was peaking, she could feel the pressure growing and when she was sure she was heading to an explosive bliss he stopped.  
  
She moaned her disappointment through her daze as he crawled on top of her. He kissed the top of her nose, letting her calm down a little before pushing two fingers inside of her, softly rubbing her silky inner walls, careful not to let her come.  
  
"Oohh.Ve..ge.taahhh!" she smiled seductively at him, pulling him down for a soft kiss. He broke the kiss, and lift up slightly, watching her. She was breathing harshly, her normally pale cheeks were reddened and her eyes had turned into an almost violet shade, clouded with lust.  
  
Once again, as she was getting closer and closer, he stopped again, breaking the rhythm of his fingers, pulling them out and lifting them so they were in between their faces. With one finger slick with her liquids he slowly traced her upper lip, then her lower one.. She looked like a kitten just before eating the canary. The tip of her tongue carefully followed his finger, as she cleaned her lips. Growing bolder, one of her hands caught his retreating wrist and brought his hand back to her lips. She caught his other finger between her teeth and sucked on it softly, flickering her tongue around it. She would normally find this activity silly, although for obvious reasons guys seemed to like it. But now the taste of herself combined with the expression on his face almost made her go over edge.  
  
Vegeta pulled his finger out of her mouth and kissed her passionately as she wrapped herself around him. Still disappointed at him being fully clothed.  
  
"Payback's a bitch, " he whispered unexpectedly and the next moment he was off her on his way to the door.  
  
"Vegeta, come back!" she whined at the sudden loss. "What are you doing?"  
  
He stopped for a moment to look back at her, fighting the urge to comply with her request. She looked so inviting as she lay there sprawled on the floor, her softness a strong contrast with the hardness of the floor.  
  
Turning his back on her again he went out the door, forcing out a mocking laughter.  
  
The meaning of his words hit her full force, almost casting away her excitement. 'Payback? Oh, the bastard!' she growled as she decided that if she didn't let out the pent up sexual energy things would get ugly. 'Ooohhh, I hate you Vegeta! That's the second time today you made me touch myself."  
  
Some time later:  
  
Vegeta was nervously pacing through the GR, grumbling unhappily as his erection wouldn't give up under the pressure of the increased gravity. He was really considering jerking off, angry with the woman for making him go back methods of his teenage years.  
  
Well, she had it coming.not literally of course . for the little show she put on this morning. Yeah, let her get a taste of her own medicine, to see how it feels like to be all hot and ready for some action and then to get rejected.  
  
'Maybe, I've been too tough on her. After all I could just have taken her and that would have been the end of this little game, although I did enjoy it. Yeah, I should have punished her some other day; after all we'll have a lifetime together. Good thing I've trained the brat in the morning, I am not in the mood to explain a hard-on.  
  
He punched the imaginary Kakarrot some more and found that today it was as enjoyable.  
  
"Enough is enough" he suddenly spoke out covering the soft humming of the GR. " I will put an end to this situation."  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Dende, I swear ..huh that man! Just when I was ready to cut him some slack he does that. I should have known he would want revenge. And to think I was ready to accept him! No, this little game of his ends now. Although... I guess I wouldn't mind having some more interactions with him. After all we have a baby together and everybody deserves a second chance. If I really think about it I never gave him a first chance to begin with. Yep, I kinda used him so I guess I could understand why he was so upset when I told him he will be a father. Of course that doesn't justify him hitting me, although technically he didn't hit me, he just pushed me. Well, it still hurt like hell!" Bulma muttered as she double-checked the knots. She had improvised a rope from the bed sheets and now she was summoning up her courage to climb down on it. The height wasn't too big, but if she should did fall she would break a bone or two, maybe worse.  
  
"Ok, girl, go for it!" her old enthusiasm sprung back as she started her slow descent on the improvised rope. She even started giggling softly, grateful that Vegeta had so many spandex suits. Imagine if she would appear half naked in the kitchen. "Ah, I will scold mom and dad so that they will be worried sick next time I disappear for ten minutes! They didn't even bother to look for me in the house!"  
  
Unaware of Bulma's bright disposition, the wind started picking up. It was late autumn after all. Bulma who was in such a hurry to get out she had not foreseen the wind's intervention.  
  
That combined with her not paying attention to the task at hand made her loose her grip on the fabric and with a high gasp she started her rapid descent towards the grass below. 


	18. Surrender

Author's Note: Believe it or not, folks, it's over. I can only apologise for the incredible delay - I am preparing my graduation thesis and I have also began writing original fiction. Anyway, I hope somebody out there shall read the last chapter of my very first story.

I must thank you for reading, and especially for reviewing (hey, I have an ego too). My special thanks to Debido who had been kind enough to beta-read this for me.

She did not scream as she descended, mostly because it had happened so fast. Her descend was almost immediately stopped by a hand gripping the scruff painfully.

"Ahhh!" she cried out, twisting slightly to confirm her suspicion that it was indeed Vegeta who had caught her. She gave a strangled sigh of relief and would have even smiled had the pain allowed her to.

"Ve..vegata! It hurts when you hold me like that!" she breathed out, lifting her arms and trying to cling to him, as to ease the pain.

He did nothing to help her further and, not changing his hold on her, flew them through the window, into the room where he dropped her unceremoniously.

"Ouch!" she complained as she landed on the floor on all fours. "Can't you be a little more consi...!" She stopped yelling as she turned around, sitting on her butt, and made an eye contact with Vegeta. He looked beyond pissed mostly because he looked so deceptively calm.

"And what were you doing?" he inquired calmly, sending shivers down her spine. A calm Vegeta was always something to be feared.

"Um...that's not what you think!" she assured quickly, moving backwards, away from him. She was no longer angry, but scared out of her minds, and she hated herself for feeling so, almost as much as she hated him for having this effect on her.

'Dear Dende, I'm screwed... it's not like that! Not like that! Not now when things were starting to get better!' she thought desperately, trying to came up with a decent solution. He looked so upset, but more than that he looked hurt, because of what he perceived as an attempt to get away from him.

"Vegeta, you..you don't understand. I..."- she bit her lower lip, as she tried to came up with a decent explanation- "I wanna be with you , I really do it's just that I was getting bored and I just wanted to get out!" she babbled, trying to crawl away, to put some distance between the both of them.

She cried out in shock and fright as he turned Super, knowing that it was her last day on this world, and the next thing she knew, she was flying through the air. She landed harshly on her tummy on the bed, and before she could realise what was going on, Vegeta was on top of her, grabbing her shoulders tightly and spinning around so they were face to face.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled, anger surfacing full force, and forcibly pushing away any fear she had been feeling. "Get off me this instant!"

"You will not leave me, do you understand, woman? You will not!" he growled through clenched teeth, tightening his grip on her arms.

Bulma winced as the pressure increased painfully. Dende, it hurt! She was becoming more and more angry- was he going to be violent again? She was sure she had begun to know him, but it seemed that the roughness he had grown with had resurfaced with a double force. She felt like crying and screaming and kicking , and she screwed her yes shut to stop herself from doing so, trying to get back her fleeting sanity.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" he snarled above her and she startled when she realised she had been lost in her own anguish.

" Please.. please .. don't hit me!" she babbled, panic and rage mixing in an unlikely cocktail in her voice. At this point, she was sure she wouldn't survive.

Vegeta above her growled, a deep sound which seemed to reverberate through the room and unexpectedly released her, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He let out a sound that resembled strangely enough with a sigh, then stood up and turned around to face Bulma, who stood bewildered in the middle of the bed. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, Bulma's still confused and scared and enraged, Vegata's impenetrable. No one spoke the silence of the room being shattered only by the woman's harsh breathing.

Finally Vegeta moved around and headed for the door, opening it with a bang.

"Get out!", he snarled through clenched teeth.

"What?" Bulma shook her head, afraid that she had lost her hearing along with her sanity.

"I said get the fuck out, you bitch!" He almost yelled.

"Hey, take that back, you prick! This is MY fucking home. I leave whenever the fuck I choose to! ", she pointed out defiantly.

"Bulma", Vegeta was now unsettlingly peaceful "Leave!"

"No! What the Hell is wrong with you!"

"It's not working...", he made a gesture of annoyance, upset with himself for discussing such trivial matters. "You are free. Go and leave me alone."

"I will not leave!" she snarled, lifting up to her knees, still in bed. How dare he order around like a ... servant woman?! I WILL NOT leave! You can't make me!"

Had she not been so angry, she would have been amused at Vegeta's look of stupor. With energetic moves, she crawled under the coverings, and tucked herself in as tightly as she could. Fighting the urge to poke her tongue at him, she closed her eyes stubbornly and pretended to be asleep, trying to ignore the rational part of her mind which insistently pointed out that it was still broad light outside.

Vegeta came to sit on the edge on the bed, and for some time none of them spoke. Under the coverings it was getting impossibly hot, so Bulma uncovered herself after a couple of minutes.

"Vegeta", she finally called, but the man remained silent.

"Did you?....Um, did you really mean it?", she asked, unfazed by his stillness.

Vegeta turned around and watched her, not saying a word. Bulma's gaze softened and she rubbed the sole of one feat against the small of his back, then moved it to his lap.

"Vegeta!" she mewed, "do you want me to go? To leave?"

"There's no use in denying the evidence, woman. Go and find yourself a human mate, I am through with you."

Normally, the speech would have made Bulma flip. But those were unusual circumstances, so she just crawled to him and embraced him from behind, curling her feet around his waist and putting her chin on his shoulder.

"Maybe I am not through with you," she mumbled and nibbled softly on his ear. "Hm?"

Seeing that she wasn't getting any answer, Bulma decided to get rougher, so instead of kissing his neck, she bared her white pearly teeth and bit on it.

The result was more than she could have ever imagined. In a nano second Vegeta had turned Super Sayan, pushed her off roughly and, snarling, got on top of her, biting off violently on her neck as to reopen the old, scarred wound. Her screaming and fighting only served to enhance his violence, as he tore through her clothes and his.

First one knee, then the other easily parted her thighs, opening her to his assault, unfazed by her angry screams that demanded in the unmistakable tone of a pissed off woman to move his sorry butt off her, lest he should suffer a long and painful demise that would make Frieza's tortures seem like a child' s play.

But, as he went one, his expression like a man in a trance, her anger dissipated leaving Bulma was terrified of the outcome. Vegeta seemed to have reversed to an animal-like state, where the voice of reason could not follow him. The place where he was biting her hurt like hell, and his enhanced aura burned her skin but she knew it was going to be an insignificant wound compared to what he would inflict next. So, she willed herself to relax her body, since fighting only seemed to worsen things and prayed she would live to see another day.

Shutting her eyes, she tried to let her mind fly to a place where she was safe, and in a split second she saw Trunks' smiling face. 'Trunks!', her mind screamed, and her entire body writhed as she unwillingly let two fat tears drop.

Vegeta stopped. It was so unexpected, that for a minute Bulma didn't dare open her eyes lest she was hallucinating, but when she did open them she was confronted with a calmed Vegeta, his eyes and hair jet black once again, a trail of blood still dripping down her chin.

"I would advise you not to challenge my claim again. You would not survive the outcome. I am the strongest. Say it, admit!" he growled, the veins in his neck all too visible.

Bulma's nose scrunched up, though her heart was still beating fast in her chest.

"You have more muscles then me, but that doesn't make you my better!" she pointed out in a trembling voice.

Vegeta, much to Bulma's relief, wiped the blood on his face with one sleeve.

"Get off me!" Bulma growled, and, as he stood still, tried to throw him off.

"Bulma, listen! Be still, woman! Don't ever, EVER, bite me again on the neck."

"I am never EVER coming close to you, don't you worry mister! I am a GENIUS, an incredibly RICH, INTELLIGENT, SUPERIOR being in an breath-taking package, and the sheer fact that I embody this qualities is a frightful fact, a thousand times more scary that that scrunch you call frown! I shall be treated accordingly. You, on the other hand are an APE! AN APE! Maybe after millions of years of evolution you will come to the half of my abilities. I do not allow you to go cave man on me, do you understand? Or so help me Dende, I will send every molecule in your body to a different galaxy, and don't you think I can't!"

He laughed. He actually had the nerve to laugh in her face. She had expected threats, fits of fury, but not this, and especially not this kind of laugher, somehow genuine, purer. It did not change one bit of his expression, though as one might have expected, it merely added another nuance.

He then moved down a little and put his head in the soft bower of her breast, relaxing completely on top of her, still chuckling from time to time.

"So what am I, now the royal buffoon?", Bulma asked in an acerb voiced, but there was a softer note in her voice.

"No, woman, you are the royal mate", Vegeta answered as his hand, seemingly accidentally, moved along her side and rested on her ribs, dangerously close to her breast.

She sneered, remembering. "Or better yet, the royal whore."

"Whatever position you want to assume it's alright with me as long as you're on your back or on your knees."

Bulma's face went tomato red with anger and she growled a "Fuck you!" through her teeth.

"With pleasure", Vegeta replied and captured one pert nipple, sucking it into his ravenous mouth.

"Not like that!" Bulma screamed, trying to explain that she meant it like an insult not an invitation. Even Vegeta should have been able to realise it...oh, who was she kidding, she knew he was just playing with her.

"Oh? Do you prefer another position?", he mocked as his fingers started the slow descent on her belly.

"Yes! It's called "six feet under" and this is where I would like you to be right now"

"Truly woman, I'm hurt!" Bulma's eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head as she let out an unwilling moan. "apparently, you too are sorry, aren't you?"

"No", she gasped, rotating her hips as much as he would allow it "I am not!"

"Come on, say you're sorry and I'll let you cum. Perchance"

"I", moan, "don't need you to cum", she defied. "I can..do...do it... on my own!"

"Yes, I did teach you that", he replied thoughtfully, remembering their time in the bathtub.

"You needn't teach me anything about my body!" she gritted through her teeth as Vegeta leisurely pushed one finger into the heat of her body. A wicked thought came to her through the haze of the arousal, and, smiling a provocative smile, she clenched her tender inner muscles around the intrusive finger. She had done her best to display a seductive face, but the look of shock on Vegeta's face was too precious, and she couldn't keep the facade on.

Raising up an eyebrow to mock, she added.

"Of course, honey. What could I have possibly achieved without you? You big macho, opening the portals of sexual pleasure for me. Oh, what would have I done without your guidance?", she finished in a taunting, sickenly-sweet voice

After the first moment, Vegeta's expression turned into one of anger. His free hand grabbed on her chin, rather gently for his force, but still a little painful for Bulma.

"Who taught you that? Who was it? The scrawny blond one? That weakling with the stupid moustache?"

"Hey," she protested energetically, "I like moustaches, I'll have you know!"

"Hm, you ought to be out of your mind! Liking men with hair on their faces! Even I am repulsed by such a sight!"

"Wait a minute, how the hell do you know about my dates? Don't tell me you have been paying attention. Why, Vegeta, I'm touched. Who knew you have a romantic side?" despite the teasing tone, it was obvious that at the thought of Vegeta keeping an eye on her, she felt flattered, in an creepy kind of way.

"I," Vegeta's finger curled aiming to hit her G-spot, "do not", Bulma's breath was forced out of her lungs by the power of the impending release of the tension curling in her loins, "have", and she came, surprisingly soft, her orgasm an slow wave of pleasure, which allowed her, because of its tenderness, to experience it mentally, "a romantic", he spat the words with disgust, his figure seemingly distant as he gazed upon her, as if it weren't his finger that was making her come "side," he finished up, bending low to kiss her plump lips.

Her orgasm subsided leaving her both satisfied and unsatisfied at the same time. As interesting as it had been, she just needed more. The glimmer in his eyes, both mocking and a little tender? Told her that he knew exactly what she was experiencing.

"This is how you are," he said in a whisper, locking his eyes with her. "rewarding and frustrating at once."

She smiled.

"Lay on your back, Vegeta, and make no move. If you can, that is," she suddenly commanded, her smile all gone now, replaced by a predatory look that was making his heart swell.

Surprising both of them, he complied, laying on his back in all his naked glory, suddenly making Bulma very proud that this hunk was hers and hers alone. And she had to make him say that for the world to hear.

Languidly, she got on top of him, stretching like a kitten. She was not feeling very comfortable, though because of the width of his chest, so she moved downwards until she found the most comfortable place for her to sit, and ... explore.

Carefully tucking a rebel wisp of hair behind her ear, she lifted one finger to her mouth and started tapping is softly against her lips, with the concentrated look of a scientist when approaching an experiment. She met Vegeta's eyes, and smirked in a manner similar to his. Then, she proceeded on doing to him every little thing she had been thinking of.

She touched, licked, sucked, kissed, nibbled and scratched his chest and arms, then extended her attention to the rest of his body, careful to avoid his troubled manhood. She was, after all, torturing him for all the bad things he had ever done to her. Her earlier release was helping her control her own arousal, and her needingful scent, combined with the touched almost made him come like a hurried teenager.

"So, Vegeta", she asked in a deceivingly calm voice, as she was blowing air up and down on his engorged manhood "what do you think about this blow job"

Vegeta thought nothing. After she had finally taking mercy on him and focused her attention on his shaft, he had been sure his orgasm would come almost instantly. Obviously, he had been wrong. The damn woman was still playing with him - unfortunately, only figuratively.

"Vegeta, " she inquired again, lifting her head so that she could look at him, "have you fallen asleep?"

His eyes spoke of torture and agony he was preparing for her but she merely shrugged, as if she were the one with enough power to destroy planets, and lifting herself she sank onto him, revelling in his look of pleasure. She went down, until he was buried to the hilt in her moist womanhood, and stopped.

"Would you die for me, Vegeta?" she asked in a small voice.

"No", he growled and thrust his hips up, going in as deep as he could.

Bulma couldn't hide the small pain his words had caused her. It was true, she was expecting this answer, yet she still had had a small hope he would say yes. Guess, she should have known better.

"But I will kill for you", Vegeta went on.

Despite her current status, she giggled.

"A crazy romantic, that's what you are"

And as she slowly started moving, he told her the things he would do for her, the galaxies he would burn in her name, the people he would slaughter, should she desire that. And in a sick, sick way, she was turned on by his promises. Maybe, after all, she was more similar to him then she would have ever liked. Maybe that's why they fit so well together.

And, as a mind-blowing orgasm approached, her mind focused on just one thought. 'Someday, you would die for me. You will, Vegeta, I know you will.'

Silently, they acknowledged each other's surrender.

FIN


End file.
